<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>15 Minutes by mitigates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560606">15 Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates'>mitigates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing about who is the bottom, Blackmail, Blowjobs, But like he doesn't get naked, Camboy Oikawa, I said lots of sex, Implied KuroDaiSuga, Iwaizumi is simping, Lots of Sex, M/M, Oikawa in Lingerie, Sorry Nohebi, Vague Overwatch references, Will add tags as I go, barely there plot, brief Matsuhana, implied kagehina, no beta we die like daichi, revenge porn, this is entirely self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I did. I didn’t expect to throw any money at you, but I also didn’t expect to get on here and see that people pay to watch you play video games in your underwear. I’m not judging though. I would have asked for the bunny thing if I knew it was an option.” His smile was absolutely sinister and Oikawa loved everything about it.</p><p>“You keep doing that, I might have to do something about it.” Iwaizumi groaned and rubbed his face.</p><p>“Big talk from a guy behind a screen.” Oikawa responded in challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Can we get connected?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alright y'all bear with me. i'm an iwaoi simp. you all know it, i know it, i've accepted it. this is yet another iwaoi fic about my beloved cam boy because i'd pay to watch grown oikawa-- blah blah blah, you guys know :))) anyway, thank you as always so so much for reading my stories. i have a lot of fun writing them and i hope you guys have fun reading them. your comments fuel me, your kudos drive me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hajime Iwaizumi scrolled through his computer, bored out of his mind, looking for something to entertain himself. He tried and failed to ignore the flood of messages he got when the stupid app showed he was active.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He clicked over to his direct messages tab and rolled his eyes. Half of them were photos, most likely ass shots and barely there bra photos. That’s what he usually got, faceless affections. He tapped through the stories of his friends and friends of friends that he followed to keep loose tabs on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw one in particular that piqued his interest. He clicked on a link on Tetsuro Kuroo’s page that led to his YouTube. Of course that energetic fucker had a YouTube. He had hundreds of videos that all had a thumbnail of his dumb fucking face. Iwaizumi didn’t have anything against Kuroo, he could just only take so much of the messy haired man and his stupid smirk in his timeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The particular video he clicked on seemed to be from the gym (because of course, he recorded himself working out.) The clip that was on his Instagram story involved the guy he had spent the last hour and a half looking for. His name was Tooru Oikawa. He was younger than Iwaizumi by a couple of years, but they attended the same school. He was the captain of the freshman boy’s volleyball team and incredibly famous online, but he didn’t seem to have any public social media.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi couldn’t remember the name of the stupid website he was on. He was cute as fuck, but also gorgeous and also hot. He had chestnut brown hair that he had shortened slightly since high school, bright brown eyes that were beyond mesmerizing. It was quite annoying. He hung out with the other freshman, only God knew why because he could have any friend he wanted as well as any girl he wanted. Or guy. Iwaiziumi hoped for the latter, obviously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far as Iwaizumi knew, Oikawa was single. He always thought he dated Kuroo, but that guy was not-so-secretly in love with a broad shouldered friend of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the particular video he clicked on, Oikawa was in the background of it, grinning happily at Kuroo. That way too pretty tall shit was taking selfies with Oikawa radiating perfection in the background. He wasn’t tagged in them, so Iwaizumi was having a hard time finding his damn page which made zero sense because he knew Oikawa did live streams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he found the man.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi discovered he was good friends with a libero from another school. The libero, Yaku, posted links to Oikawa’s page whenever he went live. He pulled up the website and pressed the “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am over the age of 18</span>
  </em>
  <span>” button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was greeted with a frozen image of Oikawa’s face on his screen as the stream loaded. Then the camera loaded. It was pointed at his bed as he stretched out across it, his long legs crossed in front of him. It looked like he was playing on a Switch. Iwaizumi looked around the screen and saw money popping up in the corner. The people in the chatroom were discussing how much they were going to give Oikawa to outdo each other. Those fucking dweebs were paying to watch him play a video game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa clutched the device in his hands and groaned. Iwaizumi was annoyed that the simple noise coming out of his mouth was arousing. He watched as Oikawa looked at his seat then made his way to the chair with the laptop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t beat this fucking boss!” He whined into the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the screen turned off. It was insisting he create a membership. He rolled his eyes at the thought. In his head, he closed the browser, turned off his computer, and went to sleep. In reality, he put his personal information in and became one of the dweebs paying to watch Tooru Oikawa play fucking video games.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were various ways to watch him. He could pay a one time fee to watch the current stream. He could do a monthly fee which seemed to be the most popular option or he could pay a yearly fee that brought down the monthly cost. He rolled his eyes and clicked the monthly subscription, just in case he wanted to come back to another stream when he was bored. He went in under the username </span>
  <b>zumime</b>
  <span>, happy to see it wasn’t already taken by the masses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! We have our 8th new subscriber tonight.” He clapped excitedly and Iwaizumi snorted. “Hi, <strong>zumime</strong>.” Oikawa smiled and waved at the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grunted in response but didn’t type anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went back to chatting with his viewers. He continued exploring the webpage he was broadcasting on. The donations were voluntary, you didn’t get kicked out for not sending money. Sending money did get you perks, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>$10 got you a personal shoutout and cute picture.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>$20 for a fan sign</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>$50 for tasteful personalized photos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>$100 for a half-hour messaging session.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>$200 for a Zoom session</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had rules for the page, as well, he repeatedly stated that he didn’t do any type of nudity. Iwaizumi was slightly disappointed to read that, but he shrugged it off. His hormones weren’t in that much of a need for release and it wasn’t like Oikawa owed him anything. He watched the brown-haired beauty for another half hour, giggling and talking to his viewers. Iwaizumi became increasingly annoyed with how hard he was getting just watching him adjust his tank top strap and decided he was going to talk to just him. Iwaizumi typed his debit card information into the little box and pressed donate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could tell the second the donation came through. His eyes widened and his lips parted. He shook his head slightly and looked at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>zumime</strong> donated, shh it’s a secret &amp; it’s a BIG ONE.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck-. Is that real?” He leaned in closer to the screen then leaned back. “<strong>zumime</strong>? Holy shit.” He exhaled and Iwaizumi smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One message read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>HE DONATED OVER 200? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another, equally exasperated, read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT DOES HE GET FOR THAT?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back guys.” To his disappointment, the live stream ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked at the screen in confusion until he saw a message pop up, inviting him to a private chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa popped up on his screen again, except now he looked slightly concerned. His expressive eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” His voice was softer than before, losing that higher pitch he probably used on streams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hi. </em>
  </b>
  <span>He typed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re new here, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I am.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What brings you here tonight?” He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuuuuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I just wanted to talk to a pretty guy.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There aren’t any pretty guys when you live?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>None as pretty as you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed softly. “Corny. Cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What brings you here?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Honestly? Money. Not just yours, specifically, but it’s an easy living to make and it keeps my schedule free to concentrate on school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That’s a good enough reason.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you some creepy old man?” He raised one eyebrow at the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No. I’m only a couple of years older than you. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and pushed his bangs back over his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You’re a really pretty guy, you know that?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled slightly. “Thank you. I don’t get called that very often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just mean- I usually just get hot, or sexy or what have you, but pretty always sounds really nice.” He defended himself as if he heard Iwaizumi’s noise of doubt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa leaned forward and his bangs fell in his face again. He frowned slightly. “What were you hoping to get with 2 grand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nothing really. I wanted to talk to you without 1100 people seeing what we were saying.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy with your purchase so far?” He pouted his slightly and winked at the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The obvious flirt made his dick twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yes. Very much.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have better things to spend money on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sometimes. Not tonight.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really sure if that’s an insult or compliment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>There was a compliment in there somewhere.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, a genuine wide smile on his face. It made his eyes gleam. “Thank you then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What would you be doing in the chat if I wasn’t keeping you to myself?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot you’re new. I have theme nights this week. I’ll show you this, but you have to promise to keep it a secret.” He nodded even though Oikawa couldn’t see him. “I was going to wear tights under it, but it’ll take forever to put on so here it goes. Tonight’s theme was going to be-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his camera toward the wall and stood up. He went off-screen for a few minutes. Iwaizumi heard shuffling, a few curse words, then the camera moved again. Oikawa reappeared and Iwaizumi groaned at the glorious sight in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bunny night!” He was wearing fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>lingerie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A pink lacey corset type bodysuit and fucking bunny ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You’ve got to be kidding.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips downturned at Iwaizumi’s comment. “What?” He turned around so that his ass was facing the screen, and pointed at the little cottontail. “Tell me this isn’t the cutest fucking thing you’ve ever seen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It’s the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned over to read the comment and smirked. “I haven’t done anything like this before, but I was 65% going to do it tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Only 65%?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But you put it on so easily for me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa blushed and tried not to smile. Iwaizumi enjoyed the way Oikawa’s body was subconsciously reacting to him. He was blushing hard enough that the light rose color blossomed toward his chest. Iwaizumi could also see the outline of his nipples through his lace corset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hush.” He sauntered over to the screen and Iwaizumi groaned again. He bit his lip slightly, blushing further. “What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Honestly?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a glint in his eyes that Iwaizumi was living for. “Honestly.” His eyebrow raised slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m thinking about fucking you in a goddamn bunny costume.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked and wet his bottom lip with a swipe of his tongue. “Ears and all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa tilted his head to point at the ears. His hair swept to the side, his bangs falling across his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ears and all.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi couldn’t help himself. He had no intention of getting off with this guy in a virtual way tonight, but it didn’t look like he had a lot of options.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head again as he looked at the screen. “Do I know you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I think so. We’ve met.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. I’ve met a lot of people. Not sure I’ve met any that would just give me 2 grand without so much as...well, anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>My username is a pretty solid hint.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yeah.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa leaned in close to the screen and typed a few different versions of his username. The closest he got was Izumi, but that didn’t help. “Are you sure we’ve met?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Positive.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly closed his eyes. “What color are my eyes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brown, soft brown, like after you add cream to your coffee.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at that. “That was too easy.” He leaned back and looked around his room. “What sport do I play?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Volleyball, like me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows shot up. “That’s a good hint.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked at his screen again, trying to find where he would know his name. It sounded familiar, but it also sounded like it was missing something. An extra letter, maybe. Or, possibly, a few extra letters. He felt his face start to get red. He knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>who he was talking to. There was no way!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me anything about yourself?” He played with his hair, trying to distract from the changing colors of his neck and face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We go to the same school. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You play volleyball at my school. That definitely narrows it down.” He rested his head on his hand. “How long have we known each other? I assume we aren’t friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We aren’t. We’ve known each other since...I don’t even know. Third grade?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. I was a totally different person in third grade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed but didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This can’t be real.” Oikawa finally responded after a beat, shaking his head. “If you know who I am, then there’s no way you don’t know that I’ve had a crush on you since like...6th grade when you were a super cool 8th grader.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he figure it out already?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iwaizumi thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Do you know who I am?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded but seemed hesitant. “I don’t know if I believe you. I think you’re pretending to be him just to mess with me. Quite a few of my shitty friends know about my stupid crush.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the screen, his fingers hovering over the ‘end call’ button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi quickly pressed the button that said ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>show my camera</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. Oikawa’s eyes changed when Iwaizumi popped up in front of him. The glint he had earlier got darker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Iwaizumi greeted, pulling the laptop closer to the edge of the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Oikawa responded, a small smile tugging at his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not fake.” The older man pointed at his face and smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head in embarrassment. “That was a lot to say for it to actually be you.” He covered one side of his face. “Why did you let me keep talking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” He leaned back in his chair and let his eyes wander over Oikawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The camera angle was wide enough that Oikawa could just barely see the thick outline in Iwaizumi’s pants. He tried to concentrate on Iwaizumi’s face. His gorgeous fucking face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hajime Iwaizumi...what are you doing on this site? Giving boys all that money?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “It’s my first time here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just came here to see me?” Oikawa had to bite his bottom lip to keep from smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded, his eyes training on Oikawa’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. I didn’t expect to throw any money at you, but I also didn’t expect to get on here and see that people pay to watch you play video games in your underwear. I’m not judging though. I would have asked for the bunny thing if I knew it was an option.” His smile was absolutely sinister and Oikawa loved everything about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my first time doing this, so I guess we are both popping a cherry tonight.” Oikawa pointed out with a light giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa unconsciously ran his fingers across his collarbone, right above where he had someone’s username written from a fan-sign he made earlier that night. Oikawa watched Iwaizumi swallow. Hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You keep doing that, I might have to do something about it.” Iwaizumi groaned and rubbed his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Big talk from a guy behind a screen.” Oikawa responded in challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked and leaned closer. “You’re lucky you aren’t home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Home? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back in our hometown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I’m not? And aren’t you still in Hawaii or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow. “Keeping tabs on me?” Oikawa blushed, remembering the recent late night he spent months deep into his feed trying not to double tap anything. “I’m not. I’m home for good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa rubbed his thighs together and looked away for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” He leaned toward the screen again, resting his chin on his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa dragged his eyes back to the screen. “I am too. Home for good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ping in the corner of Oikawa’s screen informed him that the allotted time for the Zoom session was coming to a close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” He had the same ping on his screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The site only allows a certain amount of time for a Zoom session, just 45 minutes or so. Ours is up in 22 seconds. It waits until just about the last second to warn you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened and he started typing. He sent his address. He smirked as the countdown hit 3 seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa screenshotted the page before it disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of their screens changed back to the main page as their Zoom session and Oikawa’s live stream ended. He pulled up the screenshot and stared at it. He recognized the zip code. He typed the address into his phone and almost fell over when it said they were 15 minutes away from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi finished brushing his teeth and rubbed his eyes again. It was nearly midnight and he was exhausted. He shouldn’t have pumped himself up like that. There’s no chance in hell Oikawa was coming over, he probably lived on the other side of town. He groaned and went into the kitchen for ice water. He finished filling his cup when he heard a knock at the door. It was probably one of his several roommates drunkenly coming home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled the door open and stared at the taller brown-eyed man standing in front of him, bunny ears making him that much taller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked up at him hesitantly and took a small step backward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit- did you- did you not want me to come? I thought you did. Fuck, Hajime, was that a joke?” Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the man still standing there in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shook his head, speechless, and reached out for Oikawa. He yanked the taller man inside and closed the door. He pushed Oikawa against it and his lips crashed into softer ones. Oikawa kissed him back, hard and fast, parting his mouth and sliding his tongue against Iwaizumi’s.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Iwaizumi did want him to come over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled Oikawa up by his thighs, leaning him against the door. He pulled back and stared at the man. “Holy fuck, you actually came over.” He pushed the collar of Oikawa’s jacket down and ran his tongue across his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes again. “Did you not think I would?” He tilted his head and exposed more of his neck to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely the fuck not.” Iwaizumi’s eyes were wide with lust and want. He kissed Oikawa again, using his free hand to unbutton the coat he was wearing. He looked down and groaned inwardly. “You’re still wearing the fucking bunny costume.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a dirty mouth, Hajime.” He smiled slyly and pointed at his head. “I believe you said you were thinking about fucking me in a bunny costume. Ears and all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ducked his head and sighed loudly. “I can’t believe you came over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa tightened his legs and grip around Iwaizumi’s waist. “I can go, if you want-” Oikawa said nonchalantly as he looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely fucking not.” Iwaizumi snorted and pushed Oikawa’s hair back and dragged his teeth across his neck. Oikawa let out a soft groan that made Iwaizumi impossibly harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you not have sex in the doorway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud voice behind them interrupted his mouth on Oikawa’s neck. The man against the door covered his face and hid. Iwaizumi turned around and glared at his roommates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that- is that a stripper or something?” His second roommate, silver-haired Bokuto, appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god. Kill me now.” Oikawa grumbled against Iwaizumi’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi laughed and set him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait- is that- holy shit! Is that Oikawa?” His third and final roommate appeared at the top of the stairs: Kindaichi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many guys live here?” Oikawa peered out from behind Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s where you went!” Kindaichi said in his own ah-ha moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took off the bunny ears, much to Iwaizumi’s disappointment, and leaned around him. “You were watching me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blushed instantly, his eyes widening, and he retreated back upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki and Bokuto laughed wildly. “We all were. Kindaichi spends a lot of money on you, that’s why he ran.” Hanamaki added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if what I’m assuming is true, our boy here spent an obscene amount of money in order to talk to his cradle robbing crush?” Bokuto asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go fuck yourself, Bokuto, he’s only like 2 years younger than me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi turned towards them defensively, forgetting that he was shielding the bright pink lingerie that Oikawa was wearing. Oikawa quickly pulled his jacket closed, red-faced, and his head turned to the floor. Iwaizumi moved in front of him and pulled him against his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse us. We were just relocating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa held on to Iwaizumi’s waist and walked slowly behind him as he led Oikawa up the stairs, past his gaping roommates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight everyone.” Oikawa waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are those bunny ears?” Bokuto tilted his head at the animal ears clutched in Oikawa’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto and Hanamaki started cackling again and Oikawa sprinted ahead of Iwaizumi. He led Oikawa to his room and closed the door. “I’m- I- my bad. I didn’t realize that not only everyone was home, but everyone was awake. It’s midnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Just unexpected, but that seems to be the theme of the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked around his room, walls decorated with anime posters and awards he’s won. He pulled the ears back on his head and let his jacket fall to the floor. He stood at the edge of Iwaiuzmi’s bed and turned around to see him gripping the desk, eyes locked on his own ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where were we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi came up behind Oikawa and attacked his neck with his mouth. He pushed Oikawa’s hair to one side and slid his large hands around to his toned stomach. Oikawa leaned back against Iwaizumi, exposing his lithe neck as he tilted his head to the side. Oikawa reached back and pulled Iwaizumi’s dark pajama pants down, revealing tight black boxer briefs. Iwaizumi pushed against Oikawa from behind and he felt the hard outline of his erection pressed against his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how to take this off?” Oikawa muttered as he rolled his neck forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll figure it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He leaned back slightly and looked down at roughly 3 million fasteners. He slowly started undoing them, working his fingers against the smooth material until he unfastened the last one. He pushed it off of Oikawa, letting it hit the floor and reveled in the fact that he wasn’t wearing underwear underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” His voice was gruff as he muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled his own shirt off and pressed against Oikawa’s warm body.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa reached his hands up and slid them into Iwaizumi’s hair. He tugged slightly as he began pulling Iwaizumi’s warm mouth back to his skin. Oikawa arched against him, pressing against his erection. Iwaizumi slid his hands up his stomach and he squeezed his hardened nipples. Oikawa let out a whimper. Oikawa pushed off of him and turned around. He kicked off the flats he had put on and roamed his hands over Iwaizumi’s body in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These volleyball bodies are no joke.” Oikawa muttered quietly as he framed Iwaizumi’s abs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed and shook his head. “I guess not.” He reached forward and lifted Oikawa again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa settled his forearms on Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “I’m not sure how I feel about you manhandling me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi smirked. “You’ll love it when I’m inside you. Promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa bit the inside of his lip to keep from smiling, jerked his thumb at the bed behind them and said, “Sit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yessir, bunny.” He replied, putting an actual smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi sat on the edge of his bed, bringing Oikawa down with him. Oikawa wiggled out of his lap and stood in front of him. Iwaizumi leaned back on both hands and looked at him. his soft and impossibly soft hair framed his face. It was unstyled and it fell to the side. His chest was flushed and his nipples looked swollen from his touch. He had opalescent skin with a slight tan on his shoulders that showed where the sun had kissed him. His body was toned, evident that he actually worked out and didn’t just appear in Shoyo’s videos as a background dancer. He leaned over Iwaizumi and kissed him. The seated man still couldn’t believe that this beautiful man was standing in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He also couldn’t believe what he was about to do. Oikawa kissed his neck, biting gently. He moved down to his knees in between Iwaizumi’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” He expertly ran his tongue across Iwaizumi’s thigh to the hem of his boxers, he smiled when the older man rolled his head back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Hajime.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi groaned and let him do what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me what you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at Oikawa in surprise. “Like my hobbies or…?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not your hobbies.” Oikawa reached up and tugged his boxers down. He lifted his hips slightly and Oikawa’s eyes widened at the sight of Iwaizumi’s leaking cock. “Uh- I just mean- like- this-” He started stumbling over his words, but Iwaizumi didn’t seem to notice. His gaze was concentrated on Oikawa’s mouth that was pressing light kisses on his thigh again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This- I like this.” He nodded repeatedly. “Literally- just...do whatever the fuck you want.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I need some love & affection, baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa took Iwaizumi’s length in his hand, the latter man groaned again and fell back against the bed. Oikawa stroked him agonizingly slowly, taking his time to feel Iwaizumi growing in his hand. He leaned over him and ran his tongue across the head, licking away the salty precum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, God, this isn’t happening.” His hands flew over his face as he rubbed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa held back a giggle and wrapped his lips around Iwaizumi. His hips thrust against the wet heat reflexively. Oikawa took him further into his mouth, inch by inch, moving his hand down to accompany his movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He whispered a string of curse words above his and Oikawa loved that he was melting beneath his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa moved faster, his blunt fingernails scratching down the hard stomach above him. Iwaizumi lifted his head slightly to watch Oikawa. his hair was falling in his face, his eyes were closed and his chest was flushed. Iwaizumi sat up as best he could and gathered Oikawa’s fallen hair in one hand. His breath grew ragged as he watched Oikawa’s head bob. He opened his eyes and looked up at Iwaizumi, watching him come undone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck- Wait. No-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tugged Oikawa back slightly with a gentle pull of his hair and almost died when he saw the thin string of saliva connecting Oikawa’s bottom lip to his dick. He closed his eyes, sighed loudly, and opened them again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not how this is ending.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled up at him and stroked him again. “I don’t plan for it to end here, Hajime.” Oikawa looked him in the eye as he held his tongue out and took him back down his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi let out a long breath and tangled his hands in his hair. He used his grip to move Oikawa’s head, his free hand reaching down Oikawa’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa readjusted himself so he was next to Iwaizumi on the bed. He returned to Iwaizumi’s throbbing cock, sticking his ass in the air. Iwaizumi inched his hand down toward his stomach and Oikawa took the hint, releasing with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span> and sucking Iwaizumi’s fingers into his mouth. Iwaizumi groaned again as he slid his hand down Oikawa’s body, lightly across his smooth back then around to his ass. He slid his hand lower until he reached Oikawa’s hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His finger drenched in Oikawa’s saliva was just enough for him to slide his finger inside of Oikawa. He was so warm and so tight and everything Iwaizumi was looking for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Iwaizumi whispered as Oikawa moved his head faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa groaned and the vibrations sent Iwaizumi’s eyes rolling back into his head. Iwaizumi stretched his other arm out toward his sweatpants that were forgotten on the floor. He fully planned on jacking off before bed and was already prepared. Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed together at the jostling and he opened his eyes, glancing at Iwaizumi as he fumbled for the lube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pulled off, continuing movements with his hand, his cheek against Iwaizumi’s thigh. “Do you just walk around with lube in your pockets?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted in response, uncapping the bottle. “Only when I watch hot camboys before bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa rolled his eyes and hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard on the tip. Iwaizumi’s hips jolted again as he gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Mgonndie.” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi poured lube over the finger still inside Oikawa’s ass and slowly pushed a second one in. Oikawa whined beneath him, his movements stuttering for a moment as he got used to the width of Iwaizumi’s thick fingers. Iwaizumi crooked his fingers slightly, searching. Even with the awkward angle, he located Oikawa’s prostate, he knew he hit it when Oikawa groaned deeply, needing to be touched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa moaned again around his cock, the vibrations drove him insane. Iwaizumi felt his thighs tense up and pushed a third finger inside of him. Oikawa spread his legs and pushed against Iwaizumi’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck- I’m gonna come.” He tried to warn Oikawa, but Iwaizumi exploded in his mouth seconds later. Oikawa moaned softly as he sucked the last drop out of him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Iwaizumi took a deep breath and pulled Oikawa up. The younger man smiled sweetly at him and he felt himself starting to get hard again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa raised his eyebrows. “Already? Impressive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi huffed and rolled Oikawa onto his back. He got off of the bed and moved between his legs. “It’s my turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa blushed and sat up on his elbows. “You really don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too late.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi dove right into him. He sucked all of Oikawa into his mouth, making him cry out. Iwaizumi looked up at him, mouthful of cock. He dragged his mouth up, tongue flat against the head and smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to break out the gag?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s smile was devious. Oikawa shook his head and grabbed one of Iwaizumi’s pillows. Iwaizumi mouthed at his balls as he rubbed Oikawa’s slit, smearing leftover lube and saliva down his shaft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Damn, you taste good.” He sucked on Oikawa’s head again, feeling him throb and writhe against his mouth. “Scoot back.” Oikawa moved to the middle of the bed, his knees shaking from every touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi moved between Oikawa’s legs and gripped his thighs, He pulled Oikawa up and rolled both of them until Oikawa’s thighs were against his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-” Oikawa yelped as he settled just above Iwaizumi’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Oikawa with a raised eyebrow. “Too much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-” Oikawa braced his hands against the wall as Iwaizumi took him back into his mouth. “Oh, fucking fuck-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sucked Oikawa and watched with wide eyes and one of his hands squeezed his chest, nails digging in, the other moving up to cover his mouth. Iwaizumi desperately wanted to do that for him. He reached his hands up behind Oikawa, sliding against his ass then up his back. He moved them around to push his hand aside and gripped Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa’s cock brushed the back of his throat and the younger man shuddered. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s thighs clenching around his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah- Iwa- Ha-Ha-fuck, I’m-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s chest bloomed red, his face flushed and he shook against Iwaizumi, trying his hardest to keep his shaky hand over his mouth. Oikawa came down Iwaizumi’s throat, pausing to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, you’re hot-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi couldn’t think of another single thing to say. He leaned up, lifted his lean body off of his face, and pulled Oikawa on top of him again.Oikawa settled over Iwaizumi’s length and looked down at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty hot yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s breathing was still ragged and he felt incredibly sensitive between his legs, but he wanted Iwaizumi and he wanted him bad. Oikawa looked down at his cock pressed against his stomach and bit his lip. He was thicker than Oikawa expected, looking at him from this angle was different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa’s hips and lifted him. Oikawa yelped at the movement. He slipped one hand up his body and covered his mouth just as Iwaizumi slowly pulled him down. Iwaizumi smirked at the younger man on top of him as Oikawa’s head fell back and he clutched his own wrist, his moans escaping slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should have put a loud movie on or something.” Iwaizumi teased as he let Oikawa adjust to his size.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pulled his hand off of his face and dug his nails into Iwaizumi’s chest. “Shut. Up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa whimpered as Iwaizumi started rolling his hips upward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a breath and clenched his jaw. He moved his hands down to his hips and helped Oikawa maintain his pace. Iwaizumi watched the brown-haired beauty ride him, his hair bouncing slightly as his hips rose and fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Iwaizumi swore quietly as Oikawa moved faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s breath became heavy, coming out in short pants. Oikawa pushed against Iwaizumi’s chest and let his head fall back. He clutched Oikawa’s hips and let him ride at his own pace until he couldn’t handle it anymore. He thrust against Oikawa, reveled in watching his face twist with pure pleasure as he hit deep inside of him. Every gasp, every groan, every twitch of Oikawa’s face as he tried not to cry out would forever be embedded in Iwaizumi’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi pushed himself up and Oikawa landed with his back against the bed. Iwaizumi hooked one of his arms under each of Oikawa’s legs and brought them over his shoulders. He slammed into Oikawa, placing his palms against the bed on either side of his head. Oikawa held both of his hands over his mouth as his eyes rolled back and his body started shaking again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck~ again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa moved one hand to push against Iwaizumi’s chest, scratching down it. Iwaizumi groaned and moved his hips faster. He pistoned into him, deep and hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn- I’m- fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grunted and slowed for a moment. He pulled out of Oikawa suddenly, earning a groan from the younger man as well. He nudged Oikawa’s hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey- flip over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa happily obliged and bent over in front of him. He pushed his chest against the mattress and lifted his hips in the air. He turned to look at Iwaizumi, his cheek pressed into the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t keep me waiting, Hajime~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi smirked and pushed inside of Oikawa in one fast thrust. He pounded into him from behind, not caring anymore if the other guys could hear Oikawa. Sweat dripped down his chest and onto Oikawa’s back as Iwaizumi rolled his hips faster. He was ready to come undone. His head fell forward as Oikawa’s breath quickened, a fervid feeling crept up inside of him. Then he erupted inside of Oikawa. Iwaizumi reached around and it took two strokes before Oikawa had a shuddering orgasm against the sheets, clear come dripping out of his drained cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stayed there for a moment, bent over his as they both panted heavily. He pulled out of Oikawa and landed next to him. Iwaizumi collapsed against the bed, unmoving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re alive, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa scoffed. “Don’t give yourself that much credit.” He turned his head and winked at Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi laughed and smacked Oikawa’s ass lightly. “Thanks for coming over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, kicking me out already?” Oikawa rose up on his elbows and mockingly glared at the other man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi hissed and grabbed his hip, pulling Oikawa against him. “No. You should stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“And...</span><em><span>sleep</span></em> <em><span>here</span></em><span>?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded and pushed his face into his sweat soaked hair. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa  moved against Iwaizumi and decided that idea was fine with him. “Okay...but I need to pee first.” Unfortunately, he only saw one door in his room and groaned. “Please tell me that’s a bathroom and I don’t have to go out into the hall after that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed Oikawa’s shoulder. “Sorry, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.” Oikawa pushed off of him and rolled off of the bed. He bent over and grabbed the shirt he had been wearing. “Where’s the bathroom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To your left, second door.” He mumbled against the pillow he was already making himself overly familiar with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really about to fall asleep-” Oikawa nudged him and Iwaizumi was definitely going to be out by the time he got back into his room. Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Men.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shirt reached the middle of his thighs so he crept out of his room with just that on. It was long enough that he wouldn’t need boxers as long as the hallway stayed dimly lit. To the left, the second door. He turned and found himself in front of a closed door. He thought a closed bathroom door in a house full of men was weird but didn’t give it a second thought until after he pushed it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, hello there gorgeous.” A tall dark-haired thin guy spoke to him from what appeared to be Bokuto’s computer chair. Bokuto also stared back at him, eyes widened in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head at Oikawa. “Looking for the bathroom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded as he took a step back into the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really thought you were lying about him being here.” The other guy grinned at Oikawa, spinning around to fully face him. “Who’s he with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi.” Bokuto looked back down as he scrolled through his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa took another step back and pointed in both directions. “Which way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your other left.” Bokuto winked at Oikawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled the door shut and walked away, absolutely mortified. He hesitated in front of the next door. He knocked softly and was horrified yet again when it opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry- fuck. I’m just looking for the bathroom.” Oikawa brushed his hand across his flaming cheek. “He said to my left, 2 doors down. Nope, that was Bokuto’s room. Bokuto said my other left and apparently, this is your room and I’m just going to go die now, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned away and headed back to Iwaizumi’s room, in disbelief that all these guys lived together and didn’t get confused themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Kindaichi’s quiet voice followed him into the hall. “It’s right there.” He pointed to the door next to his. “They’re childish, sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sighed and turned back towards Kindaichi. “Thank you.” He hurried past him, shooting him another thankful glance and went into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa found Iwaizumi on his side actually drooling on his pillow. He laughed gently and tugged his shirt off. He climbed into bed next to him and pulled his sheet up. Iwaizumi’s arm found its way around his chest as he pulled Oikawa against him. Possessive in his sleep. Kind of hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa fell asleep minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa woke up early the next morning before Iwaizumi had even moved. Oikawa had an uncanny feeling somebody had just been in the room, but nothing looked amiss. He brushed it off and sat up, stretching. He kicked himself for not bringing any other clothes besides that damn bunny costume and the t-shirt that was stuffed into his pocket. He quietly slipped out of Iwaizumi’s bed and pulled the same shirt back on. He fished a pair of shorts out of Iwaizumi’s dresser, deciding he wouldn’t mind. He used the hair tie around his wrist to tie the bigger pair off shorts, it would do for his walk of shame anyway. He pulled his flats on and scanned the room for a piece of paper. He scribbled his number on it and left him with a light kiss. Iwaizumi’s face softened in his sleep, but he didn’t budge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shuffled down the hall and down the stairs as swiftly as possible, his bunny gear clutched in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sneaking out this early?” Oikawa froze before he reached the door and turned to see a head of strawberry blonde hair hair in front of him, tying his shoelaces and stretching his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah-” he responded sheepishly. “I really didn’t plan to stay the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised both eyebrows at Oikawa. “I’ve never seen a guy sneak out on him. First time for everything, I suppose.” His eyes darted to the top of the stairs as they heard more movement. He laughed and gestured to the door. “He’s usually up early, you should run while you still have the chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa turned back to the door and half sprinted back to his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was later that night when he logged on to his usual streaming platform. Oikawa hadn’t heard from Iwaizumi at all and brushed it off as him just looking for a one night stand. He was probably looking to satisfy some curiosity by fucking the streamer. Oikwa shrugged that off as well as the feeling of disappointment that followed his realization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He adjusted the sports bra he was wearing and smoothed his hair back. He had it styled back with a bright ribbon tied around his head to hold it back. He felt bad for leaving so many people hanging the night before and wanted to make up for it. He was going to do a workout request with them. He had done it a couple of times before and it was incredibly popular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light on his webcam turned blue and he waved at his viewers. “Hi guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CherubChibi</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>AHHHHHH!! WORKOUT REQUEST???</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grinned at the screen and nodded. He stood up and showed off his spandex shorts and tennis shoes, complete with bright purple socks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure is. I wanted to apologize for leaving you all hanging last night, I wanted to make it up to you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He read through the cheering in the comments, ranging from incredibly nice to overwhelmingly pervy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All my regulars will get one totally free request tonight. Whatever workout you want me to do, within reason-” he wagged his finger at the camera. “The first one is complimentary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her regular group of 8 or so viewers was especially excited. The requests started pouring in. He raised an eyebrow at them. “YuTwo- you think I can do 50 pushups?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>YuTwo</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>100% YES! I believe in you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I add all these squats you guys are requesting together, I probably won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” he laughed and started writing down what they were asking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CherubChibi: </b>
  <span>don’t be so hard on his guys! 20 squats are fine :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, man, planks? Why planks!” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>HokageKage: </b>
  <span>they’re a total body workout, we are thinking about your health!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CherubChibi: </b>
  <span>he’s right, that’s a dumb request.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HokageKage: </b>
  <span>as usual, fuck you Chibi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed and looked at his list. “Okay, we have 50 pushups, 20 squats, one minute of planking, 25 jumping jacks. 15 bicep curls, 20 BURPEES!” He exclaimed the last word and glared at the screen before continuing. “So, my being regretful about leaving you guys last night is going to lead to an untimely death. That’s fine. I should have grabbed a water bottle or something.” He adjusted the camera and switched over to the flat screen that acted as a second monitor for events like this one. He switched cameras and stood in front of the TV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HiImSuga: </b>
  <span>you should probably stretch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HeyHeyHey: </b>
  <span>definitely stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Takis: </b>
  <span>I came just for the stretching :))))))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed and sat on the floor, starting his stretches. He spread his legs and reached in forward, nearly in a split as he stretched his back, chest touching the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>StopCallingMeMadDog: </b>
  <span>WELL FUCK ME RIGHT?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TakaMaki</b>
  <span>: I stretch like that before a game too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HeyHeyHey: </b>
  <span>same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled onto his stomach and laid down, pushing up into a cobra yoga pose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>YuTwo donated, shh it’s a secret.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TakaMaki:</b>
  <span> jfc YuTwo, you always start before the rest of us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TakaMaki donated, shh it’s a secret.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the screen in front of him. “YuTwo is my favorite out of all of you. He’s definitely the nicest one.” He moved into a cow pose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HiImSuga</b>
  <span>: oh look, doggy for beginners</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara, I will block you forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HokageKage: </b>
  <span>pls do that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Takis: </b>
  <span>block him!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CherubChibi: </b>
  <span>wait we can get blocked?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa chuckled and started with a plank. He did them regularly when he worked out, so he actually appreciated the suggestion. He looked up at the screen. “Someone has to be my timer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Takis:</b>
  <span> I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa giggled quietly. A minute passed and he went back into a cow pose, ending in a cat pose. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>HiImSuga</b>
  <span>: ah, doggy intermediate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually hate being friends with you sometimes.” Oikawa went through the bicep curls next then managed 35 pushups without breaking a sweat. he laughed his way through their stupid comments at his jumping jacks and struggled through the burpees. They all unanimously agreed to let him stop after 6. Those weren’t something he was used to. He saved the squats for last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>StopCallingMeMadDog</b>
  <span>: you have to be sideways for the squats</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Takis</b>
  <span>: no! Face the front</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HiImSuga</b>
  <span>: that doesn’t even make sense, you should turn around</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HiImSuga: </b>
  <span>let me see that dump truck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa snorted as they argued, his hands on his hips. “So...which is it? Put it to vote guys.” He opened a poll with each other with a final option to submit your own choice. Instantly, a choice was submitted to turn with each squat and all their votes went to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa started at the front, delighting Takis into a donation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved to his left side, facing the wall, enticing a donation from a couple of others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He faced away from the screen, earning the most donations from just about everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to his other side and earned a few more. He repeated the action 16 more times, ending with a squat on his side. He sat down after and groaned. “How am I supposed to walk tomorrow? I’m not doing this again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>CherubChibi: </b><span>NOOOO,</span> <span>THIS IS MY FAVEEE!</span></p><p>
  <b>Takis</b>
  <span>: don’t u dare stop doing this event</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HiImSuga</b>
  <span>: we go to the gym together so I don’t really care</span>
</p><p>
  <b>StopCallingMeMadDog</b>
  <span>: then why the fuck are you even watching, Suga</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed at that. He had a point, Suga was the only one he actually knew in there. He had a strong feeling he knew who the rest of them were, they just didn’t use their names. They weren’t all clever about it however as he realized, after the previous night, </span>
  <b>HeyHeyHey </b>
  <span>was more than likely Bokuto. </span>
  <b>TakaMaki </b>
  <span>was definitely Hanamaki. </span>
  <b>zumime </b>
  <span>was, of course, Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sugarho: </b>
  <span>I’m surprised you’re able to walk after what I heard last night :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa bit his cheek and trained his eyes on the screen. That was another new user.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>YuTwo</b>
  <span>: wait what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HeyHeyHey</b>
  <span>: dude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Takis</b>
  <span>: what does that mean</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugarho</b>
  <span>: I dunno, he’s glowing? Looks like he ditched us for sex last night</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CherubChibi</b>
  <span>: Is that why you left us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys know my rules. I don’t kiss and tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sugarho</b>
  <span>: eh. I have proof tho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Proof...of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugarho</b>
  <span>: you. Basically naked. Some guys bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HiImSuga</b>
  <span>: is it mine? That’s old news</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled his eyes at Suga’s lame attempt at a joke and zoned in on Sugarho. Oikawa clicked on his profile and it looked like it was just created.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugarho</b>
  <span>: we can post in here, can’t we?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Post what? Photos?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sugarho</b>
  <span>: yup</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugarho immediately put an image in the chat that you had to click on to view. Oikawa’s face went white when he saw it. It was very clearly him, a thin sheet covering from his navel down and a tan arm stretched across his chest, barely covering anything. You couldn’t see who else was in the photo, but you could see Oikawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HiImSuga</b>
  <span>: oooooook, thats not right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HeyHeyHey</b>
  <span>: duuude nooo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>YuTwo</b>
  <span>: holy fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Takis</b>
  <span>: damn, kinda jealous</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CherubChibi</b>
  <span>: bro that’s NOT OKAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HokageKage</b>
  <span>: yeah, I’m agreeing with chibi here. the fuck man</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HiImSuga</b>
  <span>: it’s me guys, calm down</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HeyHeyHey</b>
  <span>: maybe it’s old</span>
</p><p>
  <b>StopCallingMeMadDog</b>
  <span>: no, u can still see Takis name on his chest. he made that sign last night didn’t he</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyes glazed over as he still had the photo open on the screen. He’d never posted anything close to that before. The sports bra he was wearing that night was the most skin he’d ever shown on his channel, he only wore it for the workout nights. With the bunny costume he was going to wear, he planned to wear spandex shorts over it that looked like they were part of the costume. He furrowed his eyebrows together, realizing that you could see the outline of his dick if you zoomed in enough. He clicked out of the photo and read what they were saying. He removed the picture from the chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HiImSuga</b>
  <span>: well that’s one for the spank bank</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TakaMaki</b>
  <span>: yeaaah that’s not ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa didn’t realize his eyes were starting to water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CherubChibi</b>
  <span>: oh no, look what you did!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HokageKage</b>
  <span>: fuck dude, that’s an invasion of privacy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugarho</b>
  <span>: yeah well, he kept me up last night</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HiImSuga</b>
  <span>: so who was in the photo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa clicked through his viewers and noticed Iwaizumi was on there just watching and not saying a fucking word. Oikawa shook his head in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo, zumime. Was this your big plan? Invite me over and let your buddy take pictures of me? Real fucking nice, guy.” Oikawa removed Sugarho and zumime from his channel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HiImSuga</b>
  <span>: who the fuck is zumime</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CherubChibi</b>
  <span>: that guy from last night that donated a lot of money</span>
</p><p>
  <b>YuTwo</b>
  <span>: I’m so sorry, that wasn’t okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HeyHeyHey</b>
  <span>: fuck, I’m sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TakaMaki</b>
  <span>: there’s no wait he okayed that, he probably didn’t know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed and felt a tear slip down his cheek. “Sure, sure, defend him. Fuck you guys.” He switched his camera back to his laptop and leaned over the screen. “Sorry guys, two nights in a row cutting out early must be a record. I’ll refund the donations tonight. Goodnight.” Oikawa ended the live stream without another word. An onslaught of private messages started coming in and he immediately closed his laptop. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He also ignored his ringing phone after seeing Sugawara calling. It stopped then rang again. He picked it up on the 8th ring. “Stop fucking calling me, Suga, I am not in the mood!” Oikawa yelled into his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, stop, I’m just checking on you. What the fuck just happened?” He sounded concerned like when he rushed over after Oikawa fell and ended up breaking two of his toes without anybody else to call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Fuck. I don’t know.” Oikawa laid back on his bed and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who were you with last night?” As much shit as Suga talked and as public as his life was (due to his own decisions) he could keep a secret better than anybody else he knew. He truly was his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hajime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sat up in his bed. “Hajime? As in Iwaizumi? Are you kidding me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. That guy from last night, <strong>zumime</strong>, is Hajime Iwaizumi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did you find that out?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Zoomed with him and he-he opened up his own stupid fucking camera.” Oikawa threw his hands in the air, frustrated. “He said he liked me when we were younger, he didn’t know I liked him. All that cliche bullshit every guy wants to hear. And then-” he sighed. “He invited me over. And I went.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You went to his house? At midnight? Tooru!” He nearly yelled his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Koushi, yes. I fully intended on having sex with him. I am not regretting having sex with him. I am regretting anybody else in that fucking house seeing me. He has like 3 other roommates! Grown ass fucking men, it’s like a damn frat house over there. There was some guy there that I didn’t know. He was with Bokuto who I’m 95% sure is <strong>HeyHeyHey</strong> from my fucking page and FUCK!” He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he look like? The guy with Bokuto?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Creepy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need an actual description, Tooru.” Suga rolled his eyes and pulled up his own social media to find Bokuto’s page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tall-ish. Less than 6 feet though. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Creepy beady eyes. Skinny.” he rubbed his eyes. “I’ve seen him before, but I can’t place him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you knew how many volleyball players that describes,” Suga muttered as he scrolled through Bokuto’s tagged photos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think it’s a volleyball player?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we volleyball players only really hang out with other volleyball players.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have 9million friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m an enigma, you should know this.” He rubbed his eyes as he looked through the many many photos. “I’m going to get back to you on this. This is fucking ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Koushi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it, doll. I am sorry though. Block all those fuckers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed. “I will. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes after hanging up with Oikawa, his phone started ringing again with a number he didn’t recognize. He answered it without thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck, I didn’t think you’d answer. Can you hear me out? I need to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. No. No. No. I’m not interested. You got what you wanted. Lose my number.” Oikawa ended the call without hearing anything else Iwaizumi was saying and turned his phone off. He fell asleep two hours later after restlessly rolling around his bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'll call you on the phone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>idk why this chapter is so long. i hope yall are enjoying this. idk if i am, lmao.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikwa went to the mall with Suga the next day searching for some inspiration for his channel. He decided he was going to change things up and stop offering the Zoom sessions, so he needed some kind of new big-ticket item to offer. He was thinking of getting a house phone with a number to call that would reroute someone to his actual number if they had a password. Then again, the phone calls weren’t as popular as the Zoom session when he offered it before.</p><p> </p><p>He should probably just not do anything too personal anymore, but he really did appreciate his viewers and wanted to do something for them. He stopped inside his local Victoria’s Secret and looked through their latest lingerie selection. He needed things that weren’t sheer, especially under light. Things that were tasteful, but showy.</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t have your color.” Suga pointed out as he sipped his latte.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s my color?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>He gestured around the store, “Literally anything, but I don’t like anything today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, you’re in the same damn mood I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighed and they left the store without buying anything. He grabbed a cup of gelato and sat in front of a local sports memorabilia store. There were volleyball jerseys on display in the window, the MVP of the most recent tournament was mocking him. Hajime fucking Iwaizumi. Oikawa rolled his eyes and started walking again.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so hung up on it?” Suga fell in step next to him.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “I honestly don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed. “Yes, you do. Even I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please enlighten me then.”</p><p> </p><p>“You like the guy. You liked him for years. You finally got him to confirm he liked you back, even if it was a ploy, and it hurts. That about right?” He leaned toward Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa didn’t respond, he just felt his face turn red.</p><p> </p><p>“Thought so.” Suga threw his arm around his shoulder and hugged him close.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa walked by Target and decided he could use some new workout clothes. He wandered over to the sports section and searched for a new yoga mat. Suga had disappeared near the electronics section. Oikawa was on the floor trying to grab an extra-long light blue mat from the back of the shelf when he heard chatting from the aisle behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Bro, don’t be fucking stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“How am I being stupid?”</p><p> </p><p>The voices sounded familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen you bothered by a dude leaving your bed without saying anything. Not once. You’ve done it to more guys than I can count, like sneaking home in the middle of the night isn’t a telltale sign.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is your point?”</p><p> </p><p>“My point is that you know who did it. You know who took the photo and just because he’s a friend of Bokuto’s- Bokuto isn’t even fucking happy about it. Just go talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“How the fuck am I supposed to talk to him? He blocked me on that site. he blocked my damn number, Makki.” Iwaizumi let out a loud sigh. “I don’t want to think about it anymore. I’m going to fuck up Daisho then it’ll be done with. he isn’t interested.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. I need a yoga block.”</p><p> </p><p>Of fucking course he did! Oikawa tried to get up before they entered the aisle but was unsuccessful. He spotted two pairs of shoes not far from his head. He decided he was going to ignore them. He scooted closer and tried to reach the mat, but it was inches out of his reach. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me-” Oikawa muttered to the inanimate object.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need help?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Oikawa snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, sorry.” Iwaizumi reached beside him and snatched a yoga block. It wasn’t until then that he realized who was crawling around the floor. “Oikawa?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighed again and continued to ignore him.</p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki snorted and took the yoga block out of his roommates hands. He patted him on the back and pointed at Oikawa. “Not like he can run far.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa turned and glared at the pink-haired idiot. “I can run just fine, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi ignored his objection and easily grabbed the mat that Oikawa was reaching for. “Here.” </p><p> </p><p>He set it in front of Oikawa and stood back up. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to say something else, but nothing came out. Oikawa took the mat and stood up, facing away from him. Iwaizumi opened his mouth again, but still nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa blinked furiously and grabbed a new pair of yoga straps. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry-” He blurted out as Oikawa reached the end of the aisle. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa turned around, holding the long yoga mat protectively against his chest. “For what?”</p><p> </p><p>He scratched the back of his head. “Not locking the door.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your door doesn’t even lock. I am paranoid about things like that and I checked when I went back into your room. It doesn’t lock. You should get a new doorknob.” Oikawa turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Iwaizumi there to stare after his retreating figure.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Oikawa stood at the self-checkout and picked up more things in the convenience area than he actually came into the store for. He carried his miniature Chips Ahoy, four packs of white Tic-Tacs, two tangerine-mango-guava-strawberry Rockstars, and a bag of hot fries to the scanner. He stuffed them into a reusable bag and scanned the remainder of his items.</p><p> </p><p>Suga laughed at him as he finally found Oikawa shoving snacks into a bag. “There’s nothing wrong with being fat and happy, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa turned to look at him and saw one of the Hanamaki standing behind him. He snapped his head back to the register. Suga turned to see what grabbed the brunette’s attention and glared.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you always eat like shit?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa didn’t bother turning to his side to acknowledge Hanamaki.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you, following me?” Oikawa inserted his chip card prematurely and watched Hanamaki laugh out of the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Have we already made acquaintance today?” Suga motioned between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Just paying for my yoga block.” Hanamaki scanned the item and shoved it into a bag.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa took his card out and grabbed his receipt. “Cool. Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should unblock his number,” Hanamaki said, making his turn around.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he really shouldn’t.” Suga put his arm around Oikawa protectively.</p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki shrugged and ignored Suga’s words. “I’m not just saying something to defend him because he’s my friend. I’m saying something to defend him because he isn’t the shitty guy that you’re thinking he is. He’s a dumb fuck, but he isn’t a shittyperson.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa bit his lip to keep from saying something stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“Just think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare think about it. Not until I’ve finished my research.” Suga pulled the taller man back to his flashy red BMW and drove his home.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Oikawa spent the next few nights having a normal stream, things quieted down for the most part. He let them all know that he wasn’t taking anybody’s picture sharing privileges, especially since meme night was coming up, but he didn’t want to see that photo again.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa adjusted the camera on his laptop and then adjusted his shirt to hide the slivers of exposed skin. He turned his camera on, approved the look for meme night, and went live.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, beautiful people!” Oikawa waved enthusiastically at the camera.</p><p> </p><p><b>YuTwo</b>: looking as lovely as always</p><p> </p><p>After reviewing old transcripts of streams, he realized YuTwo must be Kindaichi. Oikawa didn’t block YuTwo because he just couldn’t. He was always so nice to Oikawa and if he wanted to fuck with him, he could have done it long ago without donating as much money as he did. Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes at the screen.</p><p><b>Takis</b>: really digging the eyeliner</p><p><b>HokageKage</b>: why haven’t we done a getting ready night?</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p><b>CherubChibi</b>: yes! Yes! Like seeing you get ready for us</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa laughed and shrugged. “Is that something you guys would be interested in? Seeing me without makeup is a bold request.”</p><p><b>StopCallingMeMadDog</b>: only if you’re fresh out of the shower</p><p><b>YuTwo</b>: you also rarely wear makeup!</p><p> </p><p>Four new daily subscribers joined the chat at the same time. He smiled at the screen. “Let’s see… Let’s welcome: Chakra, HiImATenDoe, AhiTuna and SuckerPunch, hi all!”</p><p> </p><p><b>SuckerPunch</b>: damn is this what ive been missing out on</p><p><b>Chakra</b>: wow he’s cute!</p><p><b>HiImSuga</b>: this motherfucker stole my name</p><p><b>HiImATenDOE</b>: suck ittttttt</p><p><b>HiImSuga</b>: vote to block: HiImATenDoe</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa laughed and shook his head. “Stop being so sensitive, Suga. Rule number 9, be nice to the newbies!”</p><p><b>SuckerPunch</b>: wait, theres rules? Thats no fun</p><p><b>CherubChibi</b>: they’re at the top of the screen</p><p><b>YuTwo</b>: you have to agree to them before even entering the chat</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa put his hands up and they all stopped typing. “It’s meme night, guys, give me your best.” His regulars started bombarding the chat with ridiculous memes ranging from dad jokes to downright inappropriate ones. He was laughing hysterically at most of them. They spent an hour sharing memes with each other.</p><p> </p><p><b>HeyHeyHey</b>: you’re so easy to please, it’s highly entertaining</p><p><b>SuckerPunch</b>: i hear he is too</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa brushed the comment off and moved on to the second activity for the night. “I have an announcement to take, guys. We are going to do something special this weekend-”</p><p> </p><p><b>CherubChibi</b>: it’s your anniversary!!</p><p><b>YuTwo</b>: 2 years!</p><p><b>HokageKage</b>: holy fuck, i’ve been watching you for 2 years?</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa flashed a signature smile and nodded “That’s right. This stream has been steady for 2 years and a few of you have been with me since the beginning, so this Friday I’m inviting you to join me. Totally voluntary, you don’t have to do it.” He started explaining.</p><p> </p><p><b>SuckerPunch</b>: damn are we all invited over to run a train</p><p><b>AhiTuna</b>: i'm down</p><p><b>SuckerPunch: </b>this was easier than i thought</p><p> </p><p>“Guys- no. Not funny.” He glared at the screen for a moment before sighing. “I’m inviting you guys to join me on an open webcam night. I’m going to open up 10 or so slots for you guys to turn on your own cams so we can hang out. You won’t be able to see each other unless you want to show your camera, but I’ll be able to see you. I know this is all anonymous so it’s totally up to you!”</p><p> </p><p><b>HiImSuga: </b>idc who sees me</p><p><b>StopCallingMeMadDog: </b>we know that, fuckboy</p><p><b>AhiTuna</b>: so this is basically an invite for you to see all our dicks</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He responded cooly, getting slightly annoyed. “Any dicks will be camera banned. I don’t care what you’re doing under your desk, but unless I <em> ask </em>i don’t want to see it</p><p> </p><p><b>SuckerPunch</b>: i hear it doesn’t take an ask, just a big donation</p><p>
  <em> Suckerpunch donated, shh it’s a secret &amp; it’s a BIG ONE </em>
</p><p><b>AhiTuna: </b>all we have to do is throw money at him?</p><p>
  <em> AhiTuna donated, shh it’s a secret &amp; it’s a BIG ONE. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa pursed his lips and stared blankly at the screen as they continued.</p><p>
  <em> Suckerpunch donated, shh it’s a secret. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Suckerpunch donated, shh it’s a secret. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> AhiTuna donated, shh it’s a secret. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> AhiTuna donated, shh it’s a secret. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Suckerpunch donated, shh it’s a secret. </em>
</p><p><b>SuckerPunch: </b>how much does it take, pretty boy</p><p><b>CherubChibi</b>: can u guys leave him alone</p><p><b>YuTwo</b>: right? There’s plenty of other people to harass on here</p><p><b>YuTwo:</b> or maybe, idk, get a life?</p><p><b>HeyHeyHey</b>: why are all these fucks getting on this channel lately</p><p> </p><p><b>SuckerPunch </b>shared a photo with the group. Since it was meme night, you didn’t have to click it to load. Another photo of his was on display in the chat. For that photo, the only thing covering him was Iwaizumi’s side. Of course, you still couldn’t see his face. The sheet had been kicked, or pulled, off of his waist. He was facing Iwaizumi, chest pressed against his side, thankfully one couldn’t see anything other than the curve of his chest, the dip in his hip and his ass on full display.</p><p> </p><p><b>TakaMaki</b>: what the fuck is wrong with you</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa shook his head and watched as <b>AhiTuna </b>shared another photo. In that one, you could see red marks on his thigh and hips, it was zoomed in more. Another photo showed scratch marks on Iwaizumi’s chest, but not his face. Did he make a deal with them or something? Humiliate Oikawa but don’t show who did it? He felt numb seeing his body on display like that. He couldn’t even find the energy to move his mouse and kick them all out. A final photo had a caption written on it. It showed him on his side again, thankfully his body was covered, and it said ‘why won’t this bitch roll over?’.</p><p> </p><p><b>HiImSuga</b>: Oikawa, log off. Now.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa stared at the photos, unmoving.</p><p><b>HiImSuga</b>: TOORU LOG THE FUCK OFF</p><p><b>TakaMaki</b>: I’ll find out who you two are. You’re going to regret this.</p><p><b>HeyHeyHey</b>: amen to that, get the fuck out of here</p><p><b>YuTwo</b>: I’ll help. I can hack</p><p><b>CherubChibi</b>: leave his ALONE</p><p><b>AhiTuna</b>: why tho</p><p><b>SuckerPunch</b>: isn’t this what the stream is for?</p><p><b>SuckerPunch </b>Ur telling me the most we are gonna see is a sports bra and a lil bit of skin?</p><p><b>SuckerPunch: </b>Yeah right, which one of yall that do private chats have screenshots of his dikc or somethin</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa felt his throat tighten in anger. He had done private chats with most of his regulars, but not a single one had seen him nude. The most risque thing he ever did was fall asleep on cam when he was up late talking to <strong>YuTwo</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa finally blinked at the screen, he motioned with his hand. “By all means, guys, share your worst. That seems to be the theme of the night.”</p><p> </p><p><b>AhiTuna</b>: damn that’s all I had</p><p> </p><p><b>YuTwo</b> , <b>CherubChibi</b> , and Suga started spamming the chat with screenshots of Oikawa smiling. Suga had one tasteful shot of a fan sign. <b>Takis </b> shared his own fan sign. He was sweet when he asked for it, he wanted his name written across Oikawa’s collarbone, it took him a minute to figure out the mechanics of that. He smiled slightly at the screen. Even <b>StopCallingMeMadDog </b>shared one of his throwing up a peace sign and winking at the screen, on a night where he spent most of it mocking Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently the only people who take half-naked photos of me are you fucking dweebs that sneak into someone else’s bedroom.”</p><p><b>SuckerPunch</b>: ooo he mad</p><p><b>HiImSuga</b>: why won’t you just put that fucker on blast? We all know he had something to do with it.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, after talking with Hanamaki he had his doubts. What would be the point in defending him? Say he goes back to Iwaizumi and they fucked again. Once his buddy got the actual nudes, the appeal of it would have to wear out.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighed and looked away from the screen. “Because I’m dumb? Because I like to trust people and think the best of them. Because he was more shocked than I was that I actually showed up that night.” Also because he went down on Oikawa and who does that willingly if he’s just looking for naked photos.</p><p> </p><p><b>HiImSuga</b>: if you don’t say his name, i will</p><p><b>CherubChibi</b>: wait u know who it was?</p><p><b>HokageKage</b>: who was it??</p><p><b>HiImSuga: </b>Tooru?</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa shook his head. “No. To both.” he glanced at the clock and decided it was a good place to end the stream. “Thank you all for hanging out with me tonight. I’ll be back on earlier tomorrow, I’m thinking of doing an afternoon sesh for once.”</p><p><b>CherubChibi</b>: that sounds fun!!</p><p><b>YuTwo</b>: that sounds lovely</p><p><b>SuckerPunch</b>: damn he's leaving already. I want my money back</p><p><b>AhiTuna</b>: right?</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa smiled sweetly at the screen. “And I want you to go fuck yourselves. Or maybe each other.” He flipped off the camera, blew a kiss, and ended his stream. He got an invite to a private chat right after ending it. <b>YuTwo</b>. he accepted it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, love. What’s up?” Oikawa grabbed his hairbrush and started running it through his hair. <b>YuTwo </b>liked to watch his mundane activities. He raised his eyebrows when he saw a request to open his camera. “Are you sure?” He’d never once offered to show himself to Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p><b>YuTwo: </b>yes, we need to talk to you.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa pressed accept before realizing what he wrote. Who the fuck were ‘we’?</p><p>His screen came into focus and he sighed when he saw Kindaichi, Bokuto, and Hanamaki staring back at him. He rubbed his temples and cursed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not what I signed up for.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but we all wanted to talk to you and I knew you’d only accept my invite,” Kindaichi explained.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looked away for a moment then back at the screen. “This is a breach of trust, <b>YuTwo</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>He ran his hand through his hair nervously. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. We were able to get the photos deleted from the chat and everyone swore they didn’t save them. We know who took the pictures.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa nodded. “I also know who took the photos, I just don’t know his name.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto looked the most guilty. “I’m so sorry. Seriously. I didn’t know he was going to do that. We aren’t even friends, he was fixing my PlayStation controller and he charged me way too much to do it. I should’ve known then that he was a douche nozzle.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa nodded without responding. He didn’t open his mouth because he was getting all emotional again and really didn’t want to.</p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki sighed and scratched the back of his head. “Hajime is sorry too. I really hope you know this had nothing to do with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have told Daisho that you were here,” Bokuto said dejectedly.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa did appreciate that they were apologizing for something that clearly wasn’t any of their faults either. He bit his lip and nodded again. “Daisho…” he said out loud. “Suguru Daisho?</p><p> </p><p> Everything started clicking together.</p><p> </p><p>“You know him?” Kindaichi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We worked together once, I think it was last year. I had an appearance at an event that he was working. He was a stupid perve and I got him fired for sexual harassment.” Oikawa leaned back and crossed his arms. This fucking figures. He went the route of borderline revenge porn. “I haven’t talked to him since he yelled at me for getting him fired.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry you had to deal with that.” Kindaichi was too sweet for his own good.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa smiled gratefully. “Thanks, but- the other two in there tonight, I don’t know who they were.”</p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi’s eyes lit up. “I do! It wasn’t that hard. <b>SuckerPunch </b> is Isumi Sakishima and <b>AhiTuna </b>is Ahihiko Seguro, they are both on Daisho’s volleyball team.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa scribbled the names down on a slip of paper. “Thank you, <b>YuTwo</b>, thank you.” he glanced at his clock and sighed. “I’m going to sign off for the night.” He looked back at the three guys on his screen and leaned forward. “Thank you guys, really. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>They all smiled back. “We’ve got your back!” Kindaichi said happily.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa signed off of the site and closed his computer. He grabbed his phone and hovered over his block list. He unblocked Iwaizumi’s number. Oikawa brushed his teeth and fell into bed. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt his phone buzz. He unlocked it and saw his message.</p><p>“Day 6 without Tooru. Kill me already.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa giggled at the message. Another one came through. </p><p> </p><p>“I wonder if when you unblock my number, will you get all these dumb fucking messages?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa shook his head and stared at the screen, watching him type.</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa pressed the call button next to his name. He answered before it had a chance to ring.</p><p> </p><p>“So that wasn’t a fluke, the messages did finally go through.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” he hummed sleepily. “I didn’t get the other ones though, just day 6.”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned and rubbed his hand across his face. “Listen, let me-”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Don’t.” Oikawa cleared his throat and pulled his blanket up to his chin. “Come over.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat up in his own bed. “Wait, seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. Come over.” he repeated. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” He was already pulling his shoes on.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask me again, Iwaizumi.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and asked for his address. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll unlock the door. Just come in.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi parked in front of Oikawa’s house and got out of his car. He couldn’t believe his luck, all that apologizing had to pay off eventually. He’d been thinking about Oikawa since he woke up and the taller man wasn’t there. He was actually kind of hurt until he saw his note later that night wrapped up in his blanket. Iwaizumi initially thought Oikawa was just looking to scratch an itch, the same one he thought he was trying to scratch, but he left his number. By the time Iwaizumi went to contact the brown-haired beauty, all hell broke loose in his live stream.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi reached for the doorknob and it was indeed unlocked. He made sure to lock it behind him. He looked around his living room for any indication that he might be fucking with him and about to get him arrested, but he saw pictures of his and his friends on the walls. He smiled softly at them and was annoyed at himself for not making his move years ago.</p><p> </p><p>He found Oikawa’s bedroom easily and opened the door. The room was dark as fuck, but his face was lightly illuminated by a thin line of moonlight coming in through his window. It took Iwaizumi less than 10 minutes to get there, but he was already asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. He climbed into bed behind Oikawa and moved underneath his blanket.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Oikawa sigh softly and scoot towards him. “Took you long enough.” he whispered sleepily. Oikawa pressed his back against his chest and Iwaizumi let a breath out. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi pushed his nose into that soft brown hair and breathed, closing his eyes. “My apologies, I’ll never take more than 7 minutes to get here again.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa giggled and turned to face him. Iwaizumi looked up at him and he was again speechless with how pretty he was. “We are not having sex.” Oikawa tried to sound as confident as he felt.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine.” He wasn’t expecting sex.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa tilted his head up. “But I’ll take a kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you insist-” He pressed his mouth against Oikawa’s lightly as he turned around.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa hummed against his lips. “Stupid, Iwaizumi. You have shitty friends.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back and blinked at Oikawa. “They are not my friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” Oikawa pushed his face into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck and closed his eyes. “Then your friends have shitty friends.” Oikawa slipped his arm around Iwaizumi’s hard body and splayed his hand across his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise you, none of those fucking dimwits are friends of ours.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi's anger was about to get the best of him. He had felt like exploding for days and had only been stopped by the calmer nature of his roommates. His anger melted when Oikawa started rubbing his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Oikawa whispered as his lips touched Iwaizumi’s throat. “Stop being so angry. I can feel it radiating off of you.” Oikawa kissed his collarbone. “Shit happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, it shouldn’t-” He groaned as Oikawa cut off his sentence by sinking his teeth into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Iwaizumi.” </p><p> </p><p>The bigger man grunted and stopped talking. He moved his arm around Oikawa’s waist and pulled him against his chest, tangling his legs with Oikawa’s .</p><p> </p><p>They fell asleep together minutes later.</p><p>~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`</p><p>Oikawa woke up before him the next morning and gazed at his very charming sleeping face. Oikawa sat on the edge of the bed and stretched. Seconds later, he heard the unmistakable sound of his door unlocking and opening. Suga’s cheery morning voice filled his living room and Oikawa completely forgot they were going to go on a run that morning. He threw the blanket over Iwaizumi and sprinted to lock his door. It was too late.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa ran directly into him and he started to shut his door.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not ditching me for a run this morning, Tooru!”</p><p> </p><p>Suga pushed past Oikawa and took a flying leap onto his bed. He landed half on top of Iwaizumi who yelped at the intrusion. Suga’s eyes widened and he turned and yanked the blanket down. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re not the hot guy I fell asleep next to,” Iwaizumi grumbled as he looked up at Suga, pure confusion crossing his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you, grumpy face, I am very pretty,” Suga responded haughtily. He turned to look at Oikawa. “What is he doing in your bed?” </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa shrugged. “Sleeping?”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi propped himself up on his elbows. “Should I be worried that he just lets himself in here?”</p><p> </p><p>Suga laughed loudly and waved him off. “No, love, nobody is here to harm your precious hot man.” He crossed his legs and leaned against Iwaizumi. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi pushed Suga off of him and laid back down. “I’m going back to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa walked around to the side of the bed and smiled down at Iwaizumi. “He’s cute, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he is. Mine is cuter, but yes, Hajime is adorable. Now, are we going for a run?” Suga stood up and stretched his long legs.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi perked up. “I want to go for a run.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa smiled and pushed Suga out of his room. “Let me change. Give me 5.” he closed the door and felt Iwaizumi standing behind him. He tilted his head back against his chest and looked over at him. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes down at Oikawa. “How long have you been up?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa shrugged, “10 minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way you look like that right when you wake up.” He tugged on the ends of Oikawa’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why they call it beauty sleep, Iwaizumi.”</p><p> </p><p>He snorted and pulled his tank top off. “I’ll help you change.”</p><p> </p><p>“I CAN HEAR YOU! Do not help him change, I’m not waiting around while you two have sex!” Suga shouted from the other side of the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is he here again?” Iwaizumi scowled at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa laughed. “You’ll have to get used to his constant presence.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” He reached around Oikawa and starting lifting his shirt. “You’re changing this too, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa nodded and covered himself. “Don’t start something we aren’t about to finish, Iwaizumi.”</p><p> </p><p>“What he said!” Suga called out again, banging on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi groaned and rubbed his face. “I hate that guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll learn to love him. I did.” </p><p>~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`</p><p>They went for a run that somehow turned into Suga and Iwaizumi completing who could run the fastest. Oikawa loved to run, it was enjoyable for him to hear his shoes smacking the pavement, but that was beyond ridiculous. They were on their fifth mile before he finally stopped and sat.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking ridiculous fucking men always fucking making everything a fucking competition-” Oikawa muttered to himself as they sprinted ahead of him. They were running on a trail off the beach. He kicked his shoes off, pulled off his socks, and pushed his feet into the cold grass. The trail was a 2-mile circle so they would come back around eventually.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa leaned onto the grass and sighed. Not long after, he heard their arguing and heavy breathing coming towards him. </p><p> </p><p>“No- you did not- go faster- than me-” Suga yelled at Iwaizumi through breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you- Oikawa- fucking liar- I beat you-” Iwaizumi yelled back, equally out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes at them and pulled his shoes back on. “You’re both idiots.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, did you beat us?”</p><p> </p><p>“How did he beat us?”</p><p> </p><p>“When did you get ahead of us?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa stared at him, dumbfounded. “Why am I even here? I could be working out by myself-” He muttered as he stood up, brushing the dirt off of his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>They debated how he could have gotten ahead of them as they went back towards the parking lot. They promised another race as he climbed into Iwaizumi’s truck. Oikawa leaned back and turned his AC on full blast.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to drop you off if that’s alright. I gotta go shower and change.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa nodded and leaned against the AC. “Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi stopped in front of Oikawa’s house and he jumped out of the tall ass truck. He walked around to the driver’s side and stepped on the bar next to his door to reach him.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi leaned out the window and cupped his face with one hand. “Can I see you later?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa shrugged. “Sure, I have a stream today.” Oikawa grinned at his eye roll. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to send you nudes while you’re streaming.” Iwaizumi said confidently. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes right back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here.” Iwaizumi pulled his head closer and kissed him slowly. Oikawa parted his mouth and slid his tongue against Iwaizumi’s. Oikawa scratched down the sweat on his neck and was about ready to climb through his window.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck- just- come here.” Iwaizumi moved to the side as he pushed the door open and pulled Oikawa inside. He pulled the brown-haired beauty onto his lap and kissed him again.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa straddled him and ran his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair. He skimmed his hands up Iwaizumi’s shirt and across his stomach. Iwaizumi’s warm hands slid up his back and he groaned against Oikawa’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa pulled back, panting, and patted his chest. “I’ll see you later, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa gave him one last long kiss and jumped out of his jeep.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa huffed the entire time he walked back to his house. He turned to wave and smile before disappearing inside. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sat there for a moment longer. He whispered, “<em> Wow </em>.” under his breath before driving away.</p><p>~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`</p><p>Iwaizumi showered and sat in his living room an hour later, putting the finishing touches on an article he had just finished. He looked up when he heard the doorbell ring, but Bokuto was already going for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guys. Come in.” Bokuto shot a wary glance at them as he didn’t realize Iwaizumi was home, let alone sitting in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi leaned back on the couch, kicked his feet up on the coffee table and pulled his laptop into his lap. He adjusted the screen and typed something into the scholar library he was using. He looked up as he saw Bokuto trying to sneak past.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck are you doing?” He glanced up for only a second then looked back down at his computer.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, nothing, dude. I’ll see you-” Bokuto tried to stop the lanky guy that pushed past him, directly into Iwaizumi’s view.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, Hajime, what’s up man?” Isumi Sakishima was standing in front of Iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi looked up at the group in front of him and felt his jaw clench. “Why are these fucking losers in this house?” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s no way to treat esteemed guests.” Daisho popped up from behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly makes you esteemed?” Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry you had to be involved, but I cropped your face out.” Daisho shrugged and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are they here?” Iwaizumi felt his eyes flash with anger as he addressed Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki bounded down the stairs and saw the tension. “Uh- I thought you were still with him-”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi stood. “What the fuck is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re here for his stream.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi stepped towards the group and stared at his roommate. Hanamaki stared back and an unspoken mutual understanding between them made Iwaizumi back down. He returned to the coffee table, grabbed his laptop, and retreated to his room. He shot a warning glare at Bokuto.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi sat at his desk as he finished the article and submitted it to the online newspaper it was written for. A big-time sports magazine reached out to him to talk about his career playing volleyball. He wasn’t going to do it, but after several long talks with Hanamaki, he finally did.</p><p> </p><p>He heard a yell in the room over and glanced towards his open door. He heard several more yells and went toward Kindaichi’s room </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I hope that I get through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What is going on over there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi spun around, red-faced, at the sudden intrusion. “Oh uh-” He had Oikawa’s stream up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He maximized the screen and showed Iwaizumi what he was doing. He was hacking into Isumi, Ahihiko and Daisho’s personal accounts and posting their pathetic attempts at harassing other guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> girls on the same website Oikawa was on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted at the massive amounts of screenshots that Kindaichi was posting. He heard more yelling in the other room then heard a door slam open. He walked into the hall in time to see the three guys stomping down the stairs yelling at each other about giving out their information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi called out behind them. “Goodbye esteemed guests! See you next time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Iwaizumi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you and your skanky boyfriend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki had to stop Iwaizumi from chasing them down the stairs. “Come on, your man is on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was </span>
  <em>
    <span>elated</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kindaichi messaged him as soon as he was active on the app that he had a present for Oikawa. He started sending him the screenshots and then he proceeded to happily share them in the chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grinned as Kindaichi gave him a private play by play of what was happening in the house, including their loud tantrum and stomping down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had an MVP before, but guys...it’s definitely </span>
  <b>YuTwo</b>
  <span>.” he bowed to the screen. <br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <b>CherubChibi: </b>
  <span>thank you for bringing his smile back!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Takis: </b>
  <span>woooooooooo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HiImSuga: </b>
  <span>you did good YuTwo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>YuTwo: </b>
  <span>it was nothing. It was too easy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled wider and sat at his desk. “You can have one request, whatever you want. Pick a theme, pick a prize, we can even go get coffee! I’m honestly so grateful for your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>YuTwo</b>
  <span>: i don’t need anything in return, i’m glad to be of help</span>
</p><p>
  <b>StopCallingMeMadDog</b>
  <span>: you’re really not going to take him up on any of that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HiImSuga</b>
  <span>: yeah, man, pick a theme!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chakra: </b>
  <span>i want to pick a theme!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HeyHeyHey: </b>
  <span>saaaaame</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If anything, if </span>
  <b>YuTwo </b>
  <span>approves, you guys can choose and vote on your own theme. Submit some ideas to me and I’ll see what gets the most picks then put it to a final vote. Sounds good?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all typed words of praise and agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! We can do it after today’s open cam night. I’m going to get everything ready then I’ll be on.” he heard a knock at his door. “Also, someone is at my door.” he waved and winked at the screen then closed his laptop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa walked to his front door and found Iwaizumi standing there. He grinned at his and wrapped his hands around his waist. “Hey, babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled up at him and rested his hands on his chest. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked his back inside his house and locked the door behind them. “Just wanted to say hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. Well...hi.” he looked at him sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed and picked him up. He yelped and he sat on the couch. “How about a quickie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed back and flicked his chest. “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I have errands to do, but I wanted to see you first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes lit up, “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded and tugged his shirt off. “Mhm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa went directly for his neck, running his tongue across his smooth skin. He felt Iwaizumi twitch between his legs. He pulled his shirt off and kissed his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quickie means quick, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa groaned against him. He stuck his hand under Iwaizumi’s shorts and started stroking him, feeling him grow in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>- okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi grunted and lifted Oikawa to yank his shorts and boxers off. Oikawa seated himself back on top of Iwaizumi and kissed him hard. He looped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and pressed against his chest. One of Iwaizumi’s hands slid up Oikawa’s chest, pinching his nipple lightly. Oikawa leaned his head back slightly and let his mouth fall open. He stuck his tongue out slight and Iwaizumi took the hint. He pressed the pads of his fingers against Oikawa’s tongue, watching in awe as Oikawa wrapped his lips around the digits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spit was barely enough to allow Iwaizumi to ease two fingers inside of Oikawa. Oikawa grimaced slightly at the burn. Iwaizumi distracted him by sucking soft marks into his neck, his tongue tracing patterns across his clavicle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi flipped Oikawa onto his back and kicked his pants down further. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a small packet of lube. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa raised an eyebrow at it, the question not needing to be asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shrugged. “I like to be prepared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spread the liquid between them and shoved himself inside of Oikawa without warning. Oikawa groaned loudly and hooked his legs behind Iwaizumi’s back, unintentionally pulling him deeper inside him. Iwaizumi stilled as Oikawa shuddered beneath him. He kissed the corner of Oikawa’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” Oikawa whispered, kissing him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi breathed out slowly then grunted as he used one hand to pin Oikawa’s hands above his head, his other hand moved up and he moaned at the sight of Oikawa’s heaving flushed chest. He leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around Oikawa’s nipple. Oikawa arched against him and tugged on his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck- Iwaizumi. Fuck. Harder-” Oikawa whispered harshly against Iwaizumi’s hair and he immediately obliged. He slammed into him over and over. Oikawa cried out with each thrust, his voice rising in pitch as Iwaizumi angled and brushed against his prostate. He kissed Iwaizumi deeply as the older man’s movements slightly slowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi felt his thighs tense up and warmth pool in his stomach. He pumped into Oikawa a few more times and released inside of him. Iwaizumi groaned loudly as he leaned his forehead against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, fuck me- Tooru-shit. Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have such a vile mouth, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa gasped out, rolling his hips back and forth as he moaned and mumbled against Iwaizumi’s hot skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” Iwaizumi muttered as he pushed himself off of Oikawa and looked between them. “Uh- I’m realizing right now that we never had the talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pulled his shorts back on and sat up. “What talk? That wasn’t my first time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No- I mean,” He motioned from his dick to between Oikawa’s legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. It’s fine. I’m clean and everything- I honestly didn’t even notice this time.” Oikawa grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, relieved, and leaned back against the couch. “I am too. I’m sorry I didn’t check with you the first time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s sweet of you to apologize, but I wasn’t unaware that you didn’t have a condom on.” Oikawa climbed over him again and looped his arms around his neck. He nuzzled his face against his skin. “You should always be shirtless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you should always just be naked.” Iwaizumi smiled and ran his fingers up Oikawa’s back, enjoying when he shivered at his light touch. “You’re doing that open cam thing tonight, right?” Oikwa nodded and kissed his jaw. “I’ll see you then.” He tilted his face and kissed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa reluctantly stood up and walked him back to his car after relocating his pants. Oikawa hoisted himself up onto the step bar and leaned against the window. “I’ll see you later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi reached out and brushed his finger against Oikawa’s jaw. Oikawa loved the way he smiled and said, “Kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned towards him and kissed him. Iwaizumi stayed outside until Oikawa closed his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that evening, Oikawa sat in front of his screen adjusting his outfit. He was going back through interactions with </span>
  <b>YuTwo </b>
  <span>because he remembered one thing that he loved above anything else he’s ever done. He adjusted his headband and made sure he had the lines right on his face. Two light pink triangles across his cheeks, medium eyeliner, and mascara, pouty pink lips. A few of the guys suggested he play Overwatch a while back. </span>
  <b>YuTwo </b>
  <span>went wild with the cosplay ideas, he zoned in on one in particular. Oikawa adjusted his bodysuit in the mirror and started with his flat-screen cam so they would get the full effect. There were already so many people in the lobby watching the countdown and he had about 30 seconds to go. He pulled on the white gloves and pushed the long hair wig he was wearing behind his shoulders. He had spent exactly two hours straightening it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa clicked the live button and waved at his screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi everyone! This is for my favorite person right now, I hope you like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pulled out the little pink and white gun that matched the outfit perfectly, down to the little bunny rabbit symbol hanging off the end of it. he pointed it at the screen and shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nerf this!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It shot bubbles.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <b>YuTwo: </b>
  <span>you’re honestly a god holy fuck THIS IS AMAZING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CherubChibi</b>
  <span>: OMGGGGGGG</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HokageKage</b>
  <span>: DVAAAAAAAAAAAAA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HiImSuga</b>
  <span>: damn bbygirl</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Takis</b>
  <span>: HOLY SHIT GAME ON</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chakra</b>
  <span>: wow I’m so glad I signed up for this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ImATenDoe</b>
  <span>: what’s your gt tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HeyHeyHey</b>
  <span>: holy shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>zumime</b>
  <span>: fuuuuuck, routing power to forward barrier</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TakaMaki</b>
  <span>: there’s a rule about not talking about your dick, dude</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa snorted at that and sat on the floor, posing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>YuTwo</b>
  <span>: just take my money</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Takis</b>
  <span>: honestlyyyyy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed and pointed at the screen. “Who’s joining me tonight? I’m opening the cams now. Just remember a few things. First and foremost, do not show me your dick, if you do, I’m changing your cam to the public.” He smiled sweetly and earned a solid amount of horrified responses and </span>
  <em>
    <span>lol’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Second, you have full control over your camera. You can keep it off, you can show it to just me or you can make it public so everyone can see you. I’m sure you’ll all be forced to watch Suga as well as me, so if some more of you would participate, it will be even more fun. Lastly, if you choose to turn on your camera, your username will not be shown alongside your pictures to anybody but me, even if your camera is open. 3...2...1...and go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, several cameras popped up. First was, of course, Suga. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my lovelies!” He greeted with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next was </span>
  <b>Takis</b>
  <span>. He was one of the ones that Oikawa wasn’t sure who it was, but it turned out to be Taketora Yamamoto from another volleyball team in the area. Iwaizumi was right, they really all were volleyball players.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Takemotherfuckingtora” Suga greeted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HeyHeyHey </b>
  <span>and </span>
  <b>TakaMaki </b>
  <span>turned theirs on showing Bokuto and Hanamaki. </span>
  <b>ImaTenDOE </b>
  <span>revealed Satori Tendou, as Oikawa expected from the name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, D.VA girl, I need some more voice lines.” Tendou started dancing and playing D.VA voice lines in the background,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed and watched a few others that weren’t his regulars activate their webcams. He was excited with the turnout, every single one of them even made their camera public. One more popped up and he was surprised to see </span>
  <b>CherubChibi </b>
  <span>was Shoyo Hinata, one of the younger guys in the room so far. Based on the way they interacted, he had a feeling </span>
  <b>HokageKage </b>
  <span>must have been Tobio Kageyama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait- is that little fire crotch Shoyo I see?” Suga pulled a pair of sunglasses on and squinted at the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was right when the next camera revealed Kageyama. “Holy fuck, Suga, how long have you been blind? What’s with the sunglasses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go suck a dick you little shitbag.” Suga snarled at Kageyama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa widened his eyes at the exchange. “Koushi! Language! My goodness, this is a wholesome channel.” He glanced between Kageyama and Hinata’s screens noticing how similar the backgrounds looked, they were definitely in the same house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hahahaha-” Tendou laughed hysterically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled when another camera turned on, that one being only visible to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, </span>
  <b>YuTwo</b>
  <span>, you sweet man. I hope this is fun for you.” Oikawa smiled softly and Kindaichi blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is! You’re lovely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, love. I’m really glad so many of you are participating! And for all your cams to be public, I’m impressed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga flipped his hair out of his face. “I’m not glad. I wanted it just to be me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto laughed. “Of course you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One last camera turned on and he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “Hi, </span>
  <b>zumime</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked back. “Babe. Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation between everyone went on for another few hours, his longest stream in a while. They even broke out shots and started drinking. Oikawa glanced at the clock, it was nearly 8. The stream was down to him, Kindaichi, Iwaizumi, and Suga. Suga always stayed on Oikawa’s stream as long as possible while he was doing other things to make sure nobody creeped on him. He said he forgot about it, but he knew the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should all hang out- like really hang out- we should be friends, guys.” Oikawa slurred into his camera. He was laying on his bed with his laptop pointed at it. He rolled over and looked at the camera. “Guys!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga and Iwaizumi were arguing again about who was better at what. Kindaichi was asleep, his monitor flashed white then his camera disconnected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GUYSSSSS-” Oikawa shouted into the camera, but they were still drunkenly arguing. “Fucking men- I need to take off this stupid suit, it’s tight and hot and-” He rolled aroud the bed until he reached the zipper. he pulled it down and started rolling the bodysuit off. he took a breath and kicked it off. He laid back and glared at his screen. They were still arguing. “Stupid fucking boys! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!” he whined loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stumbled off of his bed and leaned over his laptop, giving them a full view of his torso. “Stupid boys- I’m going to sleep!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait- is he naked?” Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes and looked at the half-naked man on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa took his thing off like 5 minutes ago. I’m playing Apex and I still knew that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey- Oikawa! Tooru! Babe- hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa heard his name coming out of his computer and glanced at the screen. He wagged his finger. “No!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s been calling us for a solid 10 minutes. I believe ‘pay attention to me’ has been repeated several times. How drunk are you?” Suga sneered at Iwaizumi who was borderline panicking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pulled an oversized hoodie on and grabbed his phone. “Stupid boys-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he leaving?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga glanced at his screen. “Yes. He’s definitely leaving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck-” Iwaizumi couldn’t finish his sentence because his stream ended with Iwaizumi’s whining and Suga howling in laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so so so so so much.” Oikawa got out of the rideshare he called after thanking him for 5 minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um- is anybody home?” The driver glanced at the dark house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah, there are always people here. Thank you so much!” Oikawa glanced at the house and walked up to the door. He started banging on the door, softly at first then he started to sing along with the beat. The light in the hall flipped on and he saw his incredibly hot lover behind the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled it open and scowled at Oikawa. “Why the fuck-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hajime! Pay attention to me!” Oikawa dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s hips as he tried to protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No- what- the fuck. No-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa held on tighter. “Stop arguing with Suga and pay attention to me when I’m naked! I’m hot okay, I’m a total catch-” He sniffed Iwaizumi’s shirt. “You smell weird.” he looked up at the scowling face above him. “Hmmm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figure it out yet?” He pried Oikawa off of him and stepped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- you are not- woah. Who are you? Whoops- my bad.” Oikawa started toward the stairs. “Excuse me- I have to go find him. I have needs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki coughed loudly from behind them. “He’s in his room.” He pointed up the stairs and glared at him. “Idiots.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it always like this here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mattsun. It is. Now I believe we were about to start a game of naked Twister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way, shortcake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me shortcake again and you’re starting without two articles of clothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa was already removing his shirt as they disappeared into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa reached the top of the stairs and walked past Bokuto’s room. He was sprawled on his bed playing video games. He remembered that Iwaizumi’s door was two doors down from his. Oikawa reached for the knob, but it was locked. “Hey- what the fuck-” he banged on the door. “HEY!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa heard a crash, possibly a bang, shuffling and then he appeared at the door, glassy-eyed and sweaty. Oikawa studied him for a moment as he glared at his obscenely muscular frame. “Why are you all sweaty?” he eyed the sweat shining off of his bare chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, where did you come from?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pushed past him and took in the state of his room, the laptop open to his page, set on his bed. “Wait- you got a new doorknob?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “You yelled at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were-” Oikawa pointed at his bed then at Iwaizumi’s erection. “You were! You weren’t even paying attention to me, you shit!” he poked his chest and he stumbled slightly. He looked guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you get here? Wait, how did you get here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I called a Lyft, Iwaizumi, what’s it to you?” he poked his chest again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held his ground the second time and stepped towards him. “Is that all you’re wearing?” He pulled at his sweater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Iwaizumi, it’s all I’m wearing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned and leaned against him. “I don’t know if I like it or not when you call me Iwaizumi. You sound like you’re talking to my dad or something.” He pouted at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I don’t like it when you don’t pay attention to me when all I’m wearing is this-” he pulled his sweatshirt off and revealed the light blue shorts he was wearing. He kicked off the sneakers he had put on and pushed Iwaizumi onto his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blah, blah blah. Life isn’t fair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I~wai~zu~mi~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa said his last name slowly, up against his ear. Oikawa straddled his lap and ground against him. “Scoot back.” He moved the both of them back so they were lying across the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take these off-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You don’t get to touch. You’re rude, Iwaizumi- you need to be taught a lesson.” Oikawa pushed his hips harder against Iwaizumi, feeling him harden against his core. “I just- I just-” Oikawa leaned against him and kissed him. He kissed Oikawa, sloppy and slow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They mumbled drunkenly against each other's mouths. He groaned against Oikawa and Oikawa moaned against his. Their kisses slowed until they came to a stop. Oikawa fell asleep on top of him and Iwaizumi fell asleep beneath Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t- don’t go in there you fuck, he’s sleeping-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just want to see....him sleeping?” Iwaizumi crossed his arms as he stood between Bokuto, Kindaichi, Hanamaki and his door. He shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa groaned as he rolled to his side, he groaned louder when he crashed to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Owowow-” The door opened and four men came rushing in. he looked up and squinted. “Why are you all in my room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he still drunk?” Hanamaki laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it.” Bokuto snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked up and immediately face-planted again. “This isn’t my room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, but that is definitely your ass-” Iwaizumi pushed three pairs of eyes out of the room and looked at the boy that was sprawled out and already falling back asleep on his floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squatted down next to his and nudged his shoulder. “Babe, do you need help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-” he muttered into the rug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid down beside his and faced him. “What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” That stupid question slipped out of his mouth in his hazy state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked at him. “Uh- what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” he repeated, not really sure why he was asking the question in the first place other than wanting to be someone’s boyfriend. Hajime’s boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we 16?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we need to label it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stared back at him and shook his head slowly. “I guess not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked at his again and stood up. “I have to get going, I have- I have errands to run that I have a schedule for.” He dressed in less time than it took for Oikawa to get off of the floor. “Are you good for getting home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded again and he left the room, leaving the door wide open. he stared after him wondering why the fuck he just did that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa didn’t hear from Iwaizumi for the next few days. He skipped 2 nights of streams to do some rearranging at his house and 1 night of Q&amp;A. They loved that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sat in front of his screen and it updated before he started streaming. he was dressed up like a cat after letting the guys decide his next outfit, and by cat that meant he painted on a black nose, whiskers, winged eyeliner and was wearing cat ears. he also had on a long sleeve lace bodysuit with black underwear underneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa checked his phone to see if Iwaizumi had read his most recent message and he hadn’t. he tossed the phone on his bed and bit his lip. He rolled his eyes at how he was feeling. he didn’t even know the guy a week ago and now he was upset because he didn’t want to be his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He was probably seeing other people, that’s the only reason he would accept that he didn’t want to be his stupid boyfriend. It’s just a stupid title.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pressed the ‘go live’ button as soon as the update finished and waved at his viewers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!”<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <b>YuTwo</b>
  <span>: this was a good choice, i applaud you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HiImSuga</b>
  <span>: meoowww</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CherubChibi</b>
  <span>: you are SO CUTE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Takis</b>
  <span>: you’re a queen, girl. Honestly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chakra</b>
  <span>: i second everything above</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled and bounced his head from side to side happily, making the little bell around his neck ding.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The stream that night went perfectly. No drama. No annoying men. Nothing. It was perfect. Until it ended that was. He picked his phone up and saw he had finally read the message, but didn’t respond. “Well, fuck you too.” he dialed Suga’s number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, couldn’t wait that long to talk to me?” Suga crooned into the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll be there in a minute.” Suga lived two houses down and was there instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa had different plans that night. He needed to figure out what was so wrong with him that Iwaizumi Iwaizumi didn’t want to even respond to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pulled the door open and threw himself against Suga. “Kiss me-” he demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look of shock on his face was unreal. “Uh- you’re joking right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was not joking. He pulled Suga up towards him and kissed him. He pressed his lips against his best friends, his hands flying into Suga’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. We can do more than just talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suga was not kissing him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pulled back and was already crying before he opened his eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Tooru, what is wrong? Just talk to me, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so wrong with me? Not even you want to kiss me and you want to kiss everyone, literally everyone! We’ve been friends for years and you’ve never once made a move on me. Not once. You always flirt and act as if you would, but you don’t. What’s so wrong with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga stared at him blankly, shaking his head. “Tooru, Jesus, you know I’m with someone, don’t you?” Oikawa’s wide eyes and shocked expression confirmed he had not put that together. He ran his hand through his hair and rolled his eyes. “Some best friend you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sat next to him on the couch. “You’re with someone-How did I not...what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed softly. “You know Daichi?” He raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t Daichi with Tetsu?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga nodded and hummed. “Haven’t you ever watched his videos?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa frowned. “It’s been a while. You’re only in- oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Just then Oikawa realized that Suga was indeed in Tetsu’s videos, but only the ones that were filmed at his home with Daichi. Suga was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>there. Daichi was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, I’m an awful best friend.” he cried harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga shook his head and pulled Oikawa against him. “Shut up, idiot. Come here. Tell me what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa calmed down, took a few breaths, and explained what happened with Iwaizumi then the lack of communication after. “I don’t get it. I can be a good fuck, but not a boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sighed. “I don’t think it’s that. Seems like the guy just spooks easily. I mean, he’s a pretty famous athlete around here and when is the last time you saw anything about his love life on the internet? Honestly, I hate to say it but that whole drama with those pictures of you, he’s lucky they didn’t find out it was him. It’s bad press that he doesn’t need. I know this is going to sound shitty to you, but you’re also famous but in a very different way. Maybe you two don’t really mesh well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa punched him in the shoulder. “You’re supposed to encourage me!” he pushed his face into his hands and started crying again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, are you really crying again?” Suga sighed and looked at him. “I could be wrong. He could just not want a boyfriend. That’s just how I would see it, then again I’m 75% out of the closet and you’re one of my few actual friends that didn’t know. I blame that on you, though.” He patted his head and stood up. “Just go over there. Come on, I’ll take you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I am not desperate. Not that desperate.” his voice became quieter. “Not yet anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m tired and it’s late and I’m leaving you to wallow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t call me a shitty friend then leave me in my time of need.” he followed him to his door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back toward Oikawa and grinned. “I have a dick appointment, my man. I’ll see ya.” He waved with two fingers and saluted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa huffed and stomped back into his living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa put Iwaizumi out of his mind as much as he possibly could and concentrated on the next step in his life. He knew he wasn’t going to just do the streaming forever, it was just a quick stop for money, although he did eventually fall in love with it. he made friends, he had loyal people he could turn to and so many people there to make his smile. Sure, it was definitely a clutch, but he had a large savings account.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa logged into his webadvisor and decided he was going to just finish what he started. he was a semester away from finishing his MA in Marketing. he had been doing college prep since he started high school and started taking college classes in his third year of high school. he had his Bachelor's of Arts before he turned 20, but took a break from school after nearly finishing his Master’s. He quit for no reason other than that he became wildly popular on the streaming site he used and the money was better than what he was looking at. He also paid off all of his debt in less than 6 months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sighed and looked over his transcripts. His grade point average was a 3.9. he went over what he needed to finish and he was able to do all of it online. He went through all the design and business courses. He enjoyed the mundane course work so much that all that was really left were electives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa needed advice, but didn’t want to continually bother Suga about it. he pulled up his streaming site and saw that Kindaichi was active.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oiks: </b>
  <span>Hey! Are you around?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>YuTwo</b>
  <span>: sure am. How are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oiks</b>
  <span>: i was wondering if you were available to Zoom.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oiks: </b>
  <span>I just need some advice about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>YuTwo</b>
  <span>: yeah, sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa turned on his camera and saw Kindaichi’s smiling face. He pulled his hood off and spoke. “How can I be of service?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled softly. “I’m thinking of going back to school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked impressed. “You’re almost done, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, yeah.” Oikawa responded. “I can’t believe you remember that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “My head is a steel trap.” He leaned forward slightly. “You should. I mean, why not? You were almost done. At the very worst, if it’s not something that you want to do again, you can just stream or even do something else. You can do whatever you want.” Kindaichi was undoubtedly the most supportive person in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for saying that. I-I question it sometimes, you know. I’ve been doing this so long that sometimes I forget what I was doing before.” He nodded in understanding. He sighed and leaned back. “I think I’m going to. I should. I need to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the change of heart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa huffed. “I don’t know. Suga just said something about my lifestyle that is really sticking with me. I’d like to keep streaming, I’m probably just going to have to cut it back. I only have a semester left though, so it’s not like it will be that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do it. I know you can.” He smiled reassuringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kindaichi. Thank you so much-” The smile faded from his face when his door burst open and the rest of his household joined him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kindaichiiiii! What are you hacking into today?” Bokuto leaned over toward Kindaichi’s computer and saw Oikawa. “Oh hey, Oikawa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Bokuto.” he waved his signature wave that had become a bit of a habit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hajime, your boyfriend is on here-” Bokuto called out to the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi caught his eye and froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa scoffed at the lack of reaction towards him and smiled at Kindaichi. “I’m not his boyfriend. Thank you, again. Seriously. I appreciate your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Kindaichi responded softly as his screen turned black. He turned and glared at Iwaizumi. “What did you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi glared back. “I didn’t do anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki studied the two of them. “Ah, come on dude, again? What did you do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you both, I didn’t do anything-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it was that temper of yours, wasn’t it?” Bokuto crossed his arms at the interaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi barged out of the room. None of them followed him. He grabbed his duffel bag and left for the gym. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi got angrier the more he worked out, the burn in his back and biceps usually tempered his mood, but they weren’t working. His mood became increasingly worse when he spotted fucking Oikawa across the gym. He was streaming his workout. He slammed his weights back on the rack and headed for the steam room. At least in there, nobody could see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to his day and his disgusting luck, he ran into somebody that was standing in the middle of the steam room, getting ready to sit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck- What are you doing-” He reached out and steadied his by the shoulders before he fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you. Can you not touch me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sneered at the smaller person. “Can you get the fuck out of my way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck you, dude, you ran into me-” The slightly high pitched voice stepped closer to him and he knew that hazelnut colored hair anywhere. he huffed. “Figures.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa left the steam room without another word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi took a long breath and squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sat in the steam room, arms crossed, not relaxing in the slightest. He left the room, snatched his bag out of his locker and pulled his hoodie back on. As he was leaving the locker room, he passed Suga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Iwa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi didn’t stop. He shook his head and pulled his headphones back out of his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga, however, was incredibly persistent. He glared at Iwaizumi’s retreating figure and took three long steps before tapping him on the shoulder. His shoulders heaved then he turned around, just as he reached the exit into the main part of the gym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on, man? How about that race sometime?” Suga grinned at Iwaizumi’s grumpy face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Iwaizumi grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on with you and Oikawa?” Suga was still smiling at the angry man in front of him, his grin getting bigger as he realized how much it was annoying Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing?” Suga questioned as he tilted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I said.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga crossed his arms and tilted his head at Iwaizumi. “So you’ll leave him alone then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s eyes flashed. “Why is what I do any of your business?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a shit what you do, you grumpy fuck, I care about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you care so much, how about you go fuck him then?” The words spilled out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying. It was clear he regretted them, but he wasn’t going to admit it. He sighed and pursed his lips together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so stupid, Iwaizumi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.” He took a step towards Suga who didn’t move an inch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that really all it was?” Suga questioned. “Fuck him then have your little friend spread those disgusting pictures online. Then go and have your buddies defend him and make you seem like the good guy?” He crossed his arms and stared at Iwaizumi who flinched at his words. “I know you’re not actually that dumb that you didn’t know he’s liked you all this time. For you to take advantage of it though, it’s really just sad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo appeared from behind Suga and smiled to try and diffuse the tension. “Guys- what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, nothing. Mums the word, right Iwa?” Suga said coolly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude...fuck you.” Iwaizumi muttered as he turned to exit the gym. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Oikawa was standing there. Of course he was standing within earshot of that entire fucking conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyes started to water, but he blinked it away. “Hey- Koushi, I was going to stay for the yoga class. I’ll get a ride home with someone after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s fine. Tetsu wanted to do some yoga too. We can stay.” Suga answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stood between the three of them and stared at Oikawa. he didn’t falter under his gaze at that time, he simply ignored him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you over there.” he turned and walked toward the yoga room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi took another breath and hesitated before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid. Told you.” Suga said proudly behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kou, stop, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shoved his headphones in his ears and left. Suga was right. He was stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi rolled his neck to the side and stretched his arms behind him. He had a pickup game with a bunch of his former teammates and opposing players. He lifted his arms above his head and picked up a ball. He spun it around between his hands and hit it as hard as he could against the wall. The ball crashed into the wall then hit the floor in front of him and he caught it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and continued practicing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why you’re making me watch you play. I’ve seen you play before. You’re amazing, oh my god, so good. Swoon, swoon.” Oikawa narrowed his eyes at Suga who was dragging him to the stuffy gym where he had a practice game going with people who weren’t even on his team. “I don’t understand- your only teammate here is Kuroo.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo smiled at him and glared at Suga. “I was also dragged. I wanted to go to the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suga huffed at both of them. “Shut your whining. We are playing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa followed them into the gym where he greeted a couple of bystanders that he knew. It had been two months since he started going back to school and he was already nearly finished after enrolling in a crash course of electives that he needed. he was able to keep his streaming going just for fun at least 3 nights a week. he made some friends that weren’t Suga and things were going well. There was something missing in his life, it didn’t quite feel complete, but he pushed that out of his mind as much as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa? Is that- holy fuck it’s you!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa turned and saw Taketora, Kageyama and Hinata chatting near the net. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa waved and smiled. “Hey guys!” he walked towards them and Suga. He hugged each of them. “It’s nice to actually meet all of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wowow.” Hinata was stuttering behind Kageyama.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama rolled his eyes and pushed Hinata in front of him. He held his hands on his shoulders. “He’s a little starstruck.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa giggled and reached out to squeeze his cheek. “Aw, Chibi-chan, don’t be shy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed a shade of red that rivaled his hair. He sprinted away from them and Kageyama followed, insulting Hinata the entire way. Kageyama had a cast on his hand, so it looked like he wouldn’t be playing. Taketora shook his head and went back to warming up. Oikawa found a spot on the bleachers and watched the guys for a few minutes before he heard his name again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa spotted another wild redhead alongside the always angry looking blonde headed his way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tendo, Kentaro, hey!” They reached in for a hug. Tendo held on way longer than he needed to and Oikawa pulled back when he realized Tendou was smelling his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tendo, we’ve discussed this. Personal space.” Kentaro growled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Personal space- shmersonal space.” Tendo danced away from them and started setting to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga! Who’s the other setter? I don’t see anybody that I recognize.” He looked around but only really saw a bunch of hot-headed spikers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s outside hitting a ball against the wall.” He turned around and saw Bokuto and Hanamaki. he bit his cheek and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Long time, no see.” Hanamaki pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I-I’ve been busy with school.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed. That marketing work you’ve been doing with Asahi and Noya’s clothing company has been incredible.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled. “Thank you, it’s been a lot of fun.” His smile faded slightly when Iwaizumi stepped into the gym behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, we still aren’t acknowledging that you two were ever a thing.” Hanamaki commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi pushed past his friend and went to the court.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa went back to the bleachers. He went to the middle so he could see the court better, but it didn’t save him from a stray ball flying his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get it, Iwaizumi, that was your fault!” Tendo yelled across the court.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi looked in the direction of the ball and let a breath out. Oikawa picked it up and tossed it to him. He was not about to wait for him to get it, pettiness in full force.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Koushi, that was an awful toss!” Oikawa called out to the other side of the court.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo snickered. “He’s not wrong. It sucked.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suga stuck his tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The game went point to point for the first set. Iwaizumi’s team won by 2. The second set was about the same. They played differently when they were playing for fun, everyone was a lot calmer and there was less apologizing and yelling. For the most part anyway, Hinata still couldn’t serve to save his life and with each missed one he got an earful from Kageyama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa, Kentaro, Shinji, Taketora, and Iwaizumi were on one team while Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Hinata, Tendo, and Bokuto were on the other. Their 5 on 5 was going pretty well since they were all so experienced. He was itching to play, but the power that Hinata and Kentaro hit the ball with was unreal and he had no interest in getting hit by any of them. Oikawa hadn’t played much volleyball since he resigned as captain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their game was only interrupted when someone’s alarm went off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, guys, I gotta go!” Shinji ran and grabbed his back. “Gotta pick up my daughter, later!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa! Come!” Suga called out, waving at him wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shook his head. “Yeah, that’s not happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suga groaned and whined, earning a slap on the back from Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa! Yes! Come play!” Hinata jumped in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to play, or we can’t play anymore.” Taketora pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sighed and looked down at his jean shorts and tank top. “I’m not dressed for volleyball.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I brought you spare clothes!” Suga grinned and jogged over to his bag. He pulled out a long-sleeve workout shirt that he probably left at his place at some point in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you-” he didn’t bother finishing his sentence. He reluctantly took the shirt and ran into the equipment room to change. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Baby, we can do all that we want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa emerged to several cheers. “Guys- don’t get excited. I haven’t played in a little while and I have no interest in receiving any of your spikes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t hit it hard at you, I promise!” Hinata said cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take his spot, he was here.” Suga pointed at the back left of the court.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa glared at him. “You want me to receive his serve-” Oikawa pointed across the court at Iwaizumi who was watching intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine, it’s not as good as mine and you can receive mine.” Suga grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lied. It was as good as his, if not harder. It came directly at him, he backpedaled slightly to receive it and the sheer force of the serve knocked him off of his feet. It slammed into his chest and bounced out of bounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three of his teammates rushed to help him up, but he held out a hand. “I’m fine- I’ll get the next one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga scowled at Iwaizumi who was already preparing his next serve. Iwaizumi served it to him again. He was further back to receive it and was able to, but it flew at the net and was too low to receive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo, can you chill the fuck out? Hit it over here!” Kentaro growled across the court.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No- I’ll get it.” Oikawa said confidently. He bent his knees and watched Iwaizumi. He was looking everywhere but at him. He served it to his one last time and he received it perfectly, sending it flying into the air to Oikawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice receive!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kentaro spiked it between Hinata and Hanamaki and it hit the floor between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa high-fived him and took his place by the net. He had Hinata opposite him. “Shoyo- don’t you dare break my fingers!” Hinata blushed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi set him the ball and Hinata forgot to hit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa bit his lip to keep from laughing, but busted up when Kageyama started yelling at him. The next serve went to Bokuto who bumped it up to Iwaizumi. he had seen him play several times before and realized, by his stance, he was going to try a setter dump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa motioned to Kuroo and they jumped in unison and blocked the dump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you-” Iwaizumi started from across the net. When he looked up at him, he stopped talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went point for point a few more times until it was his turn to serve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, Captain!” Oikawa jeered from the net.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa took a breath, bounced the ball a few times and smacked it over. He cringed as it hit the top of the net, but pumped his fist when it went over and fell directly to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa bounced the ball again and looked up at the court across from him. Hinata was wide open, and his receives weren’t always that great, especially with a serve he wasn’t used to. He served it to him. He received it perfectly and Hanamaki’s powerful spike bounced off of his forearms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shook his arms out and moved back to the net a few points later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi set to Hanamaki and despite not wanting to try and block him at all, he jumped. He immediately regretted it. The ball bounced off of the tips of his fingers and he yelled out that it was a one-touch. They sent it back, Taketora spiking it to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa clutched his hand and waved at his team. “Sorry guys- I think I’m done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki ducked under the net. “Fuck- I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa tried to smile up at him. “No, no- it’s fine. It’s the sport.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened-” Suga rushed to his side and scowled when he saw blood dripping off of his hand. The force of the ball hitting the tip of his fingers pushed two of his nails back far enough to bleed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine- it’s happened before.” Oikawa clutched his hand and felt slightly dizzy as drops of blood started running down his wrist. “I usually tape them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi grabbed his hand and wrapped a towel around it. “I’ll take him to the nurse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, grumpy boy, I’ll take him-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga, it’s fine, just- you guys have 4 on 4 now. I’ll be back.” Oikawa jerked his hand away from Iwaizumi and he sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to regret that!” Suga roared at Hanamaki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa spun around. “Suga- no!” Oikawa glared at him and Suga rolled his eyes, but relented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa followed Iwaizumi from a safe distance. He could feel the anger radiating off of him and had no interest in being on the receiving end of that again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse he saw wrapped his hand. “You won’t need stitches, thankfully, there’s a lot of blood but the cuts are quite small. You’ll want to keep them wrapped if you continue to play.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked away and nodded, he was always queasy around blood. “Thank you.” he went back into the waiting room where Iwaizumi jumped to his feet. He took his hand in his and examined it. “What are you doing-” The words came out harsher than he meant then to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Oikawa, sighed, then looked back at his hand. “Let’s go back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their walk back to the gym was silent. The adrenaline from the game wore off and his hand was throbbing. He took short deep breaths to control the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have some-” Iwaizumi started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Thanks.” he responded quickly again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just going to be petty then?” He stared at Oikawa, again regretting what he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa spun towards him and tilted his head, his brown eyes flashed in annoyance. “I’m going to be petty? Me? Are you sure that’s who you’re referring to?” He opened his mouth to answer, but he didn’t let him. “Oh, save it, Iwaizumi. I get it, it was just sex, you don’t have to feel bad about it. I mean, I would have appreciated it if you let me know that at the beginning but that can’t be helped anymore, can it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You cannot.” he narrowed his eyes up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” he responded, slightly louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Oikawa, I’m not going to stop talking anymore no matter how many fucking times you try and interrupt me. I don’t feel bad about it. Okay? You should know that. I don’t feel bad about it at all. I don’t feel bad about fucking you, I don’t feel bad about kissing you, I don’t feel bad about-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re planning on making a point here, I highly suggest you do it.” Oikawa’s words were deathly quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am SORRY, okay? I am so fucking sorry.” He rubbed his face with both hands and he let him talk. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t know what to do. I panicked, okay? You caught me off guard. It was never just sex to me. Never. Not from the beginning. I thought it was just sex to you. I didn’t realize it wasn’t casual until that night you came over and we just went to sleep, and I was fine with it. You were fine with it. You just caught me off guard and I panicked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stared at him, silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say something.” He pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You panicked…” he repeated. “You panicked and your bright idea was to just ghost me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched, but nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Cool. So, why are you telling me all of this?” he clutched his injured hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He furrowed his eyebrows and realized that in the past couple of months of him trying to get things together for himself, he slipped away. He could see the hurt in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re just looking for a quick fuck again, I have some friends I can offer up to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not looking for sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what the fuck are you looking for, Iwaizumi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask me again.” He stepped close to Oikawa, until they were breathing the same air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt his heart pumping faster than it had since he last spoke to him. “What? Ask you what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask me again-” He repeated, hoping he knew what he was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyes softened and his throat tightened. “I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” He stepped closer and slipped his hands into Oikawa's hair. “I will spend as long as I need to making up how fucking stupid I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He looked back up at Iwaizumi and stared into his large green eyes. He looked scared, worried about his answer, and concerned about what he was going to say. He saw the same look in his eyes when he heard Suga calling him out at the gym. He moved his uninjured hand up and clutched his wrist. “Hajime…” A smile tugged at his lips when he heard the name. “Do you want to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. God. Yes.” He pulled Oikawa against him and kissed him softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa kissed him back, still holding onto his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FINALLY, FUCK!” he pulled back and turned to see Suga staring at them from the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right? I’m sick of him brooding.” Hanamaki agreed as he sat on the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s been in pain. He tried to-” Oikawa cut Suga off with a glare. Kuroo snickered behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa glared at both of them. “Can you, I don’t know, go away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi sighed and leaned over her, he bent slightly and picked Oikawa up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hajime, stop!” Oikawa squealed as he swung him over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking him home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I didn’t want to give him a ride anyway.” Suga shouted as they retreated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have to take Hanamaki and Bokuto home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Nope, I drove myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you were brooding?” he smiled and tapped his fingers against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He grumbled. “You smell sweaty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! You smell sweaty!” he said back. “Put me down you Hulk!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you always wondered what it’s like to be a decent height?” He joked as he palmed his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa started hitting his back until he put his down. “Take me home, Iwaizumi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He towered over her, pushing his against the passenger door of his Jeep. “Your place or mine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa seemed to think about it. “Yours. At least I know nobody is home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows at his comment. “Just trying to get into my pants?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled brightly. “I’m just trying to get into your shower then get in front of that flat screen in your living room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, using me for my tangible things. I see how it is.” He helped Oikawa into the truck and shut the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa went straight into the kitchen for water as he set up the shower. he then thoroughly warned Iwaizumi against joining him. Iwaizumi stood outside the bathroom groaning that he wasn’t being fair, but eventually gave up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi ordered a few pizzas and set up the couch for Oikawa to veg out. He had some work to do, but had every intention of having Oikawa sitting in his lap watching Netflix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HAJIME!” Oikawa screeched his name from the bathroom. “Iwaizumi! COME HERE NOW!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he made it into the bathroom, he went in and made sure it was set up for the taller man. He also stole all the towels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi knocked on the door softly. “Yes, babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa banged on the door, making him jump slightly, “YOU TOOK THE TOWELS? YOU ARE A CHILD, HAJIME!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, I’m your elder here. Respect your elders, you gremlin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa flung the door open and crossed his arms over his chest. His skin was glistening and he smelled like minty soap. Iwaizumi smirked and held a towel out for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forgot this-” Oikawa snatched the towel from him and wrapped it around his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa flicked his chest and stepped close to him. “You, sir, are going to regret that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked at him again and shrugged. “I’m not the one who needs clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa met him downstairs after scrambling to find a t-shirt and shorts that were clean. Iwaizumi was sitting in front of the TV and way too many boxes of pizza. He had set up pillows all over the floor so it was basically a big circle surrounded by pillows. He was sitting in the middle and leaning against the front of the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- aw, you made me a pillow castle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over at him and smiled. “Yes, I did. Now come join me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa took a running start and dove onto the pillows. Iwaizumi grunted and groaned loudly as Oikawa landed on him. “Oh, Jesus, that’s not what I meant-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, man up you friggin’ baby.” Oikawa scooted between his legs and moved down until Iwaizumi’s feet were lined up with his knees. He nuzzled his head back against the older man’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Getting comfortable?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” Oikawa popped the ‘p’ loudly and turned back to the TV. “Movie, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re needy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m also hungry and I can’t reach- I can’t get the pizza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorted again, louder that time and leaned his forward. “You’re like 7 feet tall, Tooru, reach for it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa leaned away from him and chewed on a piece of pizza. He leaned on his knees and turned around to face Iwaizumi. He had that smirk on his face, trying to stop himself from laughing. Oikawa narrowed his eyes at him. “Are you trying to get killed today, Hajime?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He put his hand over his heart and smiled widely at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa finished his pizza and continued staring at him. “Hm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa got on all fours and crawled toward him. Iwaizumi didn’t blink as he watched Oikawa intently. Oikawa moved up Iwaizumi’s body slowly, dragging his fingers up his shins, then his thighs. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of his shorts and straddled him. He moved his hands up his thighs, pushing his shirt up his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck me, man, you don’t have underwear on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shrugged and tilted his head. “Didn’t bring any extra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa ground against him and felt him harden immediately. He groaned and leaned his head back. Oikawa pushed against him and ran his tongue along his neck. “Tell me you want this.” he whispered against his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want it- I want you.” He whispered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How badly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty fucking bad.” He pushed his hips against Oikawa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled and sunk his teeth into his neck. “Then stop making fun of me, you ass.” Oikawa kissed his neck one last time and moved back between his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- what- wait- no- what-” His stuttering made his laugh loudly. “The fuck! Not cool!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not cool. Godzilla.” Oikawa grabbed another piece of pizza and laid against his stomach, he could feel his erection pressing into his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t had sex in two months. You are a dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked up at him. “You haven’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He groaned and rolled his head back again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa chewed on his pizza. “All the more reason to wait.” he patted his thigh. “Anticipation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi yanked the pizza out of his hand and pushed Oikawa forward by the back of his neck, enough to bring him up on his knees, then back down with his cheek pressed against a pillow. “Tooru-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed. “Yes?” Oikawa wiggled his hips toward him, the shirt he was wearing sliding up his body. “Better be careful, your roommates are home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi spun around and let Oikawa go. “Are you serious-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pointed at the door. “Yup.” Just then, his roommates did come home. He tossed Iwaizumi a pillow. “Might need that to cover your problem there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared at Oikawa but accepted the pillow, placing it gently over his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yooooo, movie niiiiight!” Kindaichi dove onto the couch behind Iwaizumi. “Bokuto brought beer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I want a beer!” Oikawa waved at the three tall men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto popped the cap off of one and handed it to him. “Pizza and beer, a man after my own heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We invited a few other people, by the way.” Hanamaki added and he headed toward the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa’s super annoying and pushy best friend and his decent pair of boyfriends. Also Matsukawa wanted to come. I think he has a crush on Makki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki beamed. “I think he does too. Expect him to stay the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto and Kindaichi rolled their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two need significant others. It’ll help your attitudes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto nodded. “True, Iwaizumi was a lot less bitchy when he was seeing Oikawa.” He dodged a pillow that was thrown directly at his face. “My reflexes are significantly better than yours. Don’t bother, kid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa waved for another beer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi cocked his eyebrow at him. “Sure you can handle another, ya skyscraper?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa turned toward him slowly. “Don’t expect me to stay the night. You are a rude little shit.”  Oikawa  stood up and followed Hanamaki into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi snorted at the interaction. “Oikawa did a stream once, I think it was last year, where we had to guess his height. It did not go well and he went to bed early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi laughed. “I’m going to look that up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga, Daichi and Kuroo got distracted by each other, but Matsukawa still showed up. Iwaizumi tightened his grip on Oikawa a few hours later. Oikawa had fallen asleep after 2 beers, as they all suspected he would. He was sprawled out on the floor, his cheek against Iwaizumi’s stomach and his arms wrapped around his waist. He had a small smile on his face as he looked down at the brown-haired man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey-” Hanamaki nudged him from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi looked back at his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fuck that up again.” It was unlike Hanamaki to demand things from Iwaizumi like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. he makes you better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi looked down at him again and lightly touched his hair. “Yeah, he does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone went to bed for the night and Iwaizumi leaned forward and scooped Oikawa up. Oikawa pressed his face into his chest and Iwaizumi laughed quietly at the drool mark on his shirt. He set him on the bed and he adjusted his sleep position. Oikawa laid on his side, facing the wall, one of his legs hitched up so that the shirt he wore fell over his hip. The briefs he had swiped from Iwaizumi were looser on Oikawa but too short for his taller frame. Iwaizumi groaned and rubbed his temples. He left Oikawa in there and went to brush his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you?” Hanamaki asked as he emerged from his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude- why the fuck are you naked?” Iwaizumi grabbed his toothbrush and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki looked down. “Woops. Forgot. Don’t mind me.” He grabbed a handful of condoms from under the sink and covered what he could with his other hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makki, hurry the fuck up!” Matsukawa appeared in the doorway next, also shamelessly naked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi rinsed his toothbrush and pushed past both of them. “I hate it here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He padded back into his bedroom and saw that Oikawa was laying the same way, just facing where he was going to lay. He stood next to the bed and wondered if he should sleep on the floor. Oikawa might get mad if he did though. He sighed and pulled his shirt off. He slipped into bed next to his and threw his arm over Oikawa’s hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was asleep almost instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa woke up with a soft groan. He tried to move but he was pinned in place under that beautiful man’s heavy ass arm. Iwaizumi looked different when he was sleeping. His hair, that was normally styled up, hung softly to the side. Oikawa glanced at the clock behind him and it was only 4 am. He was tired, still slightly buzzed from his </span>
  <em>
    <span>many many </span>
  </em>
  <span>beers, and also incredibly aroused. Oikawa shifted out of Iwaizumi’s grasp and pulled his shirt off of his body. He kicked off his boxers as well. He maneuvered himself back under his arm and skimmed his fingers across his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa leaned close and whispered in his ear. “Iwaizumi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stirred slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa whispered again. “Iwaizumiiii.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stirred again, grunted, and shifted towards Oikawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hajime!” he whispered louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened one eye slowly and groaned. His eyes were heavily hooded with sleep as he blinked at him. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pouted and stuck his lower lip out. “Don’t be so rude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Hajime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then go to fuckin’ sleep.” He closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sighed dramatically. He rolled his eyes and pushed his bare chest against Iwaizumi’s.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi  blinked his eyes open again. “Are you naked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” He yawned and reached his hand down his body. “Ohhh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Hajime. Make me come.” Oikawa whispered against his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi groaned again and rolled on top of him. The pressure from his body felt absolutely delectable. Oikawa slid his hips up around his thighs and reached up for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dodged his touch. “Nuhuh. I’m in charge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhhh.” He kissed Oikawa hard, digging his teeth into his bottom lip. “Quiet.” Iwaizumi whispered against his neck as he sunk his teeth into his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He struggled to kick his pants off and pulled Oikawa’s nipple into his mouth. Oikawa groaned and arched against him. He slid his hand down Oikawa’s stomach and between his legs. He rubbed lazy circles around Oikawa’s steadily leaking slit. Oikawa clearly wanted to get straight to it, but Iwaizumi was going to have fun teasing him for at least a little bit. He used the precum to soak one finger and he pushed inside of Oikawa, swallowing the gasp that escaped his mouth. Oikawa blindly reached for the nightstand, almost laughing when he realized the bottle was sitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> the table rather than still inside the drawer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi coated both of his hands and pushed two fingers inside of him, enjoying the way Oikawa whimpered at his touch. He hooked them inside of Oikawa, muscle memory easily guiding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unhh- Hajime-” Oikawa started panting and trying to reach for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s free hand wrapped around Oikawa’s cock. “Come for me, baby.” Iwaizumi whispered against Oikawa’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed open mouthed kisses to Oikawa’s thigh, sucking soft red marks into his milky skin. He pushed a third finger inside of Oikawa and felt the moment he began to come undone. Oikawa clenched around him, his breath came in gasps, and even in the dark Iwaizumi could see his chest flush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without giving him a second to breathe, he moved above Oikawa again, spread his thighs apart and pressed himself inside. Oikawa gasped and gripped his back, still on edge from the orgasm. Iwaizumi leaned forward and kissed him, Oikawa’s mouth parting to let his tongue massage his. He rocked his hips against Oikawa’s. Iwaizumi pressed his forehead against Oikawa’s and concentrated on the brightest part of his brown eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi glided his hand up Oikawa’s thigh, pulling his leg up to his hip. He thrust deeper inside of Oikawa and bit back a loud moan. Oikawa, however, didn’t care. His face pressed into Iwaizumi’s shoulder was barely muffling the whimpers and groans coming from Oikawa’s mouth. Iwaizumi moved faster and faster. His mouth crashed into Oikawa’s. Their kiss was sloppy and desperate, full of groaning and grunting as he pumped into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah fuck, ah fuck-” he whimpered into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more time-” Iwaizumi panted as he gripped Oikawa’s wrists above his head. “One more, come for me again, baby.” he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi couldn’t hold out anymore, he thrust slower, letting his roll his body forward until he was twitching inside of him. He let go of Oikawa’s hands and tried not to collapse against him. He held himself up by his elbow, hovering above him. He slowly pulled out and pushed his head under Oikawa’s arm. Oikawa smiled and ran his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair while his head came to a rest on his torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shot up suddenly. “Wait- wait, I need to get up- clean you-” Iwaizumi stumbled into the hallway before Oikawa could remind him to put his pants back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi didn’t bother turning on the light as he reached for a washcloth and turned the water on. He waited until it was warm before sticking it under.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can you get one for me too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, one sec-” Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes and grabbed another cloth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze and turned slowly to see Hanamaki grinning in the doorway holding his hand out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa sure has a dirty mouth, doesn’t he?” Hanamaki winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was ready to respond before he realized they were both in the nude. He rubbed his forehead and wondered why this kept happening to him. He beamed Makki in the chest with a damp washcloth and stomped back to his bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned slightly and met Hanamaki’s eyes again. “You clean yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki narrowed his eyes. “How dare you. We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You assume I’m the bottom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted and pointed at his pink-haired friend. “You are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bottom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Makki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bottom, Makki!” Oikawa called out from behind Iwaizumi’s door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bottom, Makki!” Bokuto chimed in from downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOW DARE-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strawbaby- hurry up, weren’t you limping-” Matsukawa’s words were cut off as he saw the nudity happening in the hallway. Iwaizumi had the decency to hold a cloth over his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strawbaby?” Iwaizumi bit back a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki threw his cloth at Matsukawa’s surprised face and growled, “Clean me up.” He stomped into the room and the rest of the house erupted in laughter. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>